


LJ and Zofia's Big Boogey Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Much to their strong dismay, LJ and Zofia have to go to the Underworld with Billy, Mandy, and Grim when the death reaping skeleton is sentenced to court for misusing his powers and the Boogeyman takes him to court. When Grim's powers are soon taken from them, they are told about Horror's Hand which can make one's fears come alive and Boogeyman intends on taking it for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

The town we all know and love with a house we all knew and loved. Cherry was shown to be in the grocery store with a hat, coat, and sunglasses as she was picking up some food and didn't want anybody to recognize her since she was a very famous author these days.

"You ever think it might be time for your kids to learn like you did with Atticus, Mo, and Patch?" A familiar voice asked as she passed down an aisle, seeing a worker stocking books by the book section before he turned his face.

"Yes, but aren't you retired, Drell?" Cherry smirked, lowering her sunglasses to him before she went to keep going with her shopping.

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean I can't pop in from time to time!" Drell replied.

"Whatever, man! Or... What ever the kids are saying these days..." Cherry replied.

Drell soon took out a phone to show the new _Powerpuff Girls' Painbow_ episode.

"Augh! Make it stop!" Cherry begged, shutting off that episode. "I may be neutral on those Powerpuff wannabes, but that is where I draw the line!"

"I really didn't want to have to do that," Drell remarked. "But your kids and their friends will be going on a mission to the Underworld to retrieve Horror's Hand, an artifact of infinite power... Kinda like the Infinity Gauntlet."

"What?!" Cherry gasped.

The other shoppers soon looked over to her before she cleared her throat to look quiet and collected before they went back to shopping.

"What are you talking about?" Cherry asked him in a hushed tone of voice.

"Horror's Hand," Drell explained. "Apparently Grim will need to get it in order to prove he's the scariest being alive so he can keep his job. Billy and Mandy ruined another appointment for him, so his job's on the line."

"Well... I guess that'll be up to the kids then," Cherry shrugged sheepishly as she went to go back to shopping. "The kids are at home right now, so I'll-"

* * *

Drell soon used his magic to fill up her cart and checked her out, bringing her to the parking lot in the span of two seconds.

"...I hate you." Cherry muttered.

"Yeah, you and Lionel are coming too," Drell replied. "The kids don't have much know-how of the Underworld, and I don't trust Grim not to try and ditch them."

"All right..." Cherry said. "I thought you were done with this after Atticus and I graduated from high school."

"I miss you guys." Drell pouted.

"Aww... That'd be so sweet if you didn't make me feel sick to my stomach." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, love ya too, you little stinker." Drell remarked.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my home..." Cherry soon said as she loaded up the car. "Who knows what the kids might be up to?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back at the Schwartz house...** _

Zofia sat upside-down as she looked a bit bored while watching cartoons on TV with her brother. However, something zipped right by their house which made them both fall on the floor as the impact shook them slightly.

"Whoa... What was _that_?" asked LJ as he went to the window.

"I'm not sure..." Zofia said before going to go with him.

Grim, Billy, and Mandy were shown to be riding by on Grim's scythe to chase after the skeleton's latest victim.

"You know what? I'm staying out of this one," LJ shrugged. "I don't want anything to do with Billy and Mandy. Those guys are nothing but trouble!"

"Why tempt fate?" Zofia replied.

"Exactly!" LJ nodded. "That's why we're _not_ getting involved, we're just gonna go hang out with our friends."

"Okay, but we have to wait until Mother comes home... However long that'll take." Zofia said, knowing it took her mother quite a while to go out in public these days.

"Or... Maybe not." LJ replied as their mom pulled into the driveway.

"Now I'd like Richard Tyler to come over!" Zofia then said hopefully.

"You really liked him, huh?" LJ asked.

"Yeah..." Zofia blushed. "We sure had fun with that Pagemaster adventure. I really miss Horror, Fantasy, and Adventure."

"Yeah... They were great." LJ nodded.

"Do you think Richard liked me too?" Zofia still blushed. "I really liked him."

"Yeah, no doubt," LJ replied. "He had it bad for ya."

Zofia blushed a bit more. LJ chuckled a little before going with her to help their mother with the groceries as she brought them into the house, bringing someone in the house with her.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." Cherry told Drell on the way into the house.

Drell put his hands up with a casual smile. "Hey, you got it. No touchy-touchy." he replied.

"You kids okay? The house looks like it shook slightly." Cherry said.

"Grim, Billy, and Mandy passed by." Zofia rolled her eyes.

"Of course they did." Cherry then mumbled as she went to put the food away.

"But for once, we're not gonna get involved with their crazy misadventures," LJ added. "Those three are nothing but TROUBLE!"

"Did you hear that?" Cherry asked Drell.

"I'm old, not deaf." Drell replied as his hair had grayed recently.

Cherry then went into the kitchen. "Where's your father?" she then asked.

"I think he's trying to make a warp pad in the backyard like when you guys met Steven Universe." Zofia said.

"YEAH!" Lionel replied from the backyard. "I'm almost done!"

"We were just watching cartoons." Zofia then said, showing The Loud House on TV.

"All right, well, Drell wants to talk to you guys about something." Cherry then said.

LJ and Zofia turned towards Drell as he sat down.

"Alright, what is it?" asked Zofia.

"I think it's about time that you children learn more about your magical backgrounds," Drell said. "Especially since your Uncle Atticus changed the rules a bit in certain parts of the Magic Realm and its connection into this realm."

"Ooookay," replied LJ. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Visiting the Netherworld... Practicing magical spells... Earning your own wands..." Drell listed. "Going on various adventures between the realms a bit."

"You mean like Mother did?" Zofia asked.

"Yes... Like your mother did." Drell replied.

"Hmm... We'll consider it." LJ replied curiously.

"Oh, I know you will," Drell smirked a bit, fluffing up his hair a bit. "Of course, I'll only be around occasionally. I'm getting a bit old."

"You don't look that much different though from 20 years ago." Zofia said.

"I'm just glad I'm not green and warty like Hilda and Zelda's cousin Susie," Drell shrugged. "Reminds me of Elphaba."

"Oh, okay, I remember that." Lionel replied as he came back inside.

"So, as you can see, your children are about of age to go on more magical adventures." Drell soon told Cherry and Lionel.

"So I see..." Cherry remarked.

"Think of it as a rite of passage... Like when you and Atticus found your missing grandmother and aunt or maybe even when you first met Lionel since he has his own magic." Drell then said as he explained why he was visiting.

"Oh... Neat!" Lionel beamed.

"Are you sure they're ready though?" Cherry asked. "I mean... They go on plenty of adventures enough as it is with those friends of theirs, especially LJ's lady friends: Kimberly and Chrissy."

"Yeah! Besides, they're all part of our team!" LJ added. "And we'd never go without the team! It's a package deal: either all or nothing!"

"Oh, I know you wouldn't," Drell replied, leaning back on the couch as he crossed his legs a bit. "Not to mention that creepy friend of yours, Zofia."

"Her NAME is Creepie." Zofia reminded.

"Oh, right... Sorry..." Drell said. "Anyway, I'm just saying your adventures are due to get bigger and magical, not to mention looking for magical artifacts such as Horror's Hand from the Underworld."

"What's that gotta do with anything?" asked LJ.

"You're going there." Drell replied like it was obvious.

"What? Why us?" asked LJ. "What's the big deal about this Horror's Hand thing?"

"Because I said so." Drell replied.

Cherry hid an eye roll from that.

"And someone is set on getting it," Drell then said. "A certain monster in the Underworld who haunts the nightmares of children."

"The Boogeyman." Both LJ and Zofia realized.

"Didn't he get banished already?" asked Lionel.

"Nope!" Drell said. "No doubt your Uncle Atticus will be appearing in the court as the new Head of the Magic Council that he calls it now, along with Elyse's mother."

"Ugh..." Lionel sighed.

"Underworld? Forget it," LJ replied. "We said we're not getting involved in any of Billy and Mandy's crazy misadventures anymore. Those two are trouble incarnate!"

"Sorry, but they decided that, I'm not sure what to tell you." Cherry soon told Drell, passing by as she put nonfood items where they were supposed to go.

"Yeah, we'd rather work with people who aren't completely braindead or likely to backstab us," Zofia added. "And that rules them out."

"All right... Fine, I was trying to help, but I can see this whole set-up was totally pointless, I'm gonna leave then," Drell said. He then turned to face them. "Yeah, you must have thought that you had a choice in the matter," he said. "Your parents didn't, and neither do you."

LJ and Zofia went to walk away and go outside to check out the warp pad their father built.

"You're not quitting, are you?" Cherry asked knowingly.

"Have I ever before?" Drell replied.

"Nope," Cherry sighed. "You always found a way to take us into an adventure, kicking and screaming."

"Yep," Drell nodded. "If you didn't get a choice, then why should _they_?"

"You are such a good teacher!" Cherry deadpanned from that statement. "You should write children's books."

"Maybe later... Now if you'll excuse me..." Drell said, going into the backyard with the siblings.

* * *

**_In the backyard..._ **

"It's not done yet, I'll have to test it a bit, but I thought you guys might like it for when you have to travel around like that time you found The Trolls Kingdom when you met those girls: Amethyst, Sapphire, Topaz, Ruby, and Onyx," Lionel said. "Heh... Those Gem-like names and a warp pad... I guess it was inevitable to happen. Just remember that it's not a toy."

LJ and Zofia nodded. "Got it, Dad!" they replied.

"Great!" Lionel beamed. "So you wanna... I dunno, bring your friends over?"

"Yeah, I guess we could do that," Zofia replied. "Not much going on for us anyway."

"I'd also be careful if I were you..." Lionel said. "You never know when adventure will come take you, even if you don't wanna go along for the ride. Just ask your mother."

"We know," LJ nodded. "She kinda talks in her sleep."

Lionel soon went inside with a smile.

"Let's get the others... Maybe if Dib isn't going through that anime phase of his..." Zofia said to her brother then.

"Then it could be fun." LJ nodded.

"Calling all friends!" Zofia called out. "...Except for Billy and Mandy!"

* * *

Soon after, the other kids showed up to the Schwartz house.

"Looks like the gang's all here..." Zofia said as they came in the living room. "Hey, where'd Mother and Father go?"

"They'll be along... And you kids are coming with me..." Drell soon said, appearing in front of them.

The group let out small yelps as he seemed to come from nowhere.

"You're going to the Underworld, Schwartz kids! Because I say so!" Drell glared at LJ and Zofia.

"You... Bloated bully!" LJ snapped.

"You didn't really think I was gone, didja?" Drell asked, pushing a button on a remote which put the house on lockdown.

"You can't do this!" LJ exclaimed. "Legally, at least."

"No more questions." Drell said.

"That wasn't a question?" Chrissy replied.

"Say... Don't I know you?" Drell asked her.

"Huh? What? No, how could you possibly know me?" Chrissy grinned nervously.

"What's it to you, bub?" LJ asked. "If you don't want questions or opinions other than your own, then why don't you go mentor a bunch of rocks?"

"Then maybe I should take you all back to my place and you can all be apart of my toad garden?" Drell grinned darkly.

"Toad garden...?" Gaz asked. "What's a toad garden?"

"You wanna ask the last person who tried to back-sass me?" Drell asked, taking out a photograph of someone who was turned into a toad with their clothes scattered beside them.

"Why, you miserable slimeball!" LJ spat. "You're just as bad as that Boogeyman, if not WORSE! You don't care what happens or about what _we_ want, it's just Drell, Drell, Drell, 24/7/365! Why would I want to be mentored by a fat bully like _you_?!"

"Even if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be born?" Drell glared then.

"Oh, and as a reward for that, you treat us like crap!" LJ snapped. "Gee, thanks! I dunno what happened to you, but you became an even _worse_ jerk!"

"Oh, like you're a joy..." Drell grumbled slightly. "If you don't want me here, then fine," he then went to leave, taking the security system off of the house. "You can forget about ever having any more adventures ever again."

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Dib. "I think I might've found something!"

"What?" Drell and LJ both asked, sounding bitter towards each other.

Dib held up a small insect, wearing headphones. "Take a look," he said. "We've been BUGGED!"

"Darn!" said the insect, before Dib squashed it.

LJ and Drell both had to roll their eyes in deadpan.

"Now, I know that Drell is annoying, but we have to put up with him sometimes," Cherry told her son. "He's a pain, but he's helpful when he wants to be... Wait, uh, where's your... Guh..." she then gulped, throwing up her mouth a little. "Son...?"

"With Hilda of course," Drell replied. "What? You think he should come along too?"

"Sure," Lionel shrugged. "If he wants to, but Dib makes a point. That insect was what made you two so hostile towards one another."

"I nearly turned you into a ball of wax." Drell glared to LJ.

"I'm sorry, sir," LJ said. "If you want me punished, I'd leave it to my mother. Though... I wouldn't want to imagine what she would do to punish me and Zo since we never really get in a lot of trouble with her."

"Sometimes she thinks that any wrong-doing we do is nothing compared to Wednesday and Pugsley Addams, but still not as horrible as those creepy twins, Edgar and Ellen." Zofia added.

LJ nodded. "I'm sorry about what I said... I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that." he added.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell replied sharply. "Now, uh, before that happened, where was I?"

"Uh, something about going into the Underworld for some kinda hand?" Gaz prompted.

"Ah, yes," Drell said. "Atticus and Elyse's mother Zoe should be going to the Underworld right now for Grim to be in court. Now, kids, I know you're not fond of Billy and Mandy, believe me, I'm not either, but we must get going."

"Oh... Very well." LJ relented.

"I'll make it up to you sometime, I promise you," Drell said. "Cherry, didn't I make it up to you and Atticus those times you had to go back to Jurassic Park after you went there the first time by accident?"

Cherry sighed as she hated to admit it. "You did... You're right, Drell..." She then cupped her mouth and ran off as she looked like she was about to throw up.

"Hm... Okay," replied LJ. "But we'll hold you to that."

"All right, well, we better go before it gets too late," Drell said, checking his pocket watch. "Be back later."

* * *

And suddenly, the kids were taken into a car and sent through a portal, taking them into another world far different from their own.

"Welcome to my home." Nergal Jr said to Gaz.

"Gee, I feel so honored." Gaz muttered slightly.

"Still looks better than Zim's place." Dib replied.

Gaz nodded to that.

"I guess we can just get this over with..." Zofia sighed.

"Fair enough..." Chrissy said. "No one said an adventurous life would be a glamorous one, I guess. At least that's what Aunt Sonata told me."

"When you're right, you're right," replied Martin. "Let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

They soon came to the Underworld courtroom as everyone else had arrived to see Grim who had the company of Billy and Mandy of course, though this time, they had Irwin along with them who was very likely dragged into the situation. There were soon witnesses in the jury, including Atticus of course with Zoe since they were both part of the Magic Council.

"Always good to see you again, Zoe." Atticus smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Atticus," Zoe replied as she fanned herself. "I just wish this realm was a little bit cooler. I'm sweating like Donald Trump strapped to a Lie Detector."

Dib snickered at that as they all sat down.

"Order! Order!" Judge Spleen called out as he soon appeared, banging his gavel.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll have a double cheeseburger animal style," Billy spoke up. "But not if the animal is a porcupine or a weasel or anything, 'cuz then it would hurt when you put it in your mouth."

Mandy then punched his head upside-down out of annoyance.

"Same as usual," LJ rolled his eyes. "Billy says some dumb crap, Mandy beats up on him, rinse and repeat."

"Excuse me, I think there's been a mistake." Grim spoke up to the judge.

"Hey, how you doin'?" An executioner greeted.

"What is this?" Grim demanded. "Why am I here?"

"You're here to pay for abusing your powers~" A voice replied before a being soon appeared with green skin and pointed ears, revealing himself to the audience. "Boo!"

"So that's the Boogeyman..." Zoe commented. "He's... Smaller than I expected."

"Somehow, this doesn't surprise me," Gaz replied. "Everything scary is usually a lot less impressive after it's been on this show."

"Who is that?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, that's a friend of Cherry's kids," Atticus replied. "Her name's Gaz Membrane: The daughter of Professor Membrane."

"If you can call me that..." Gaz said. "I guess you're LJ and Zofia's mom's friend we hear about a lot."

"Actually, he's our uncle." Zofia clarified.

"Still..." Gaz replied. "Anyway, what'cha up to, Mr. Boogeyman?"

"The Boogeyman? Didn't we banish you to the Nightmare Realm?" Mandy soon asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not one to hold a grudge." Boogey smirked a bit.

"Well, maybe you ought to start," Grim glared to him. "I've never forgiven you for all the mean stuff you did to me as a kid."

"Grim, please. I was kidding. I totally hold a grudge," Boogey huffed a bit, gesturing to Billy and Mandy as Billy ate Mandy's hair a bit, checking for ticks and fleas like an uncivilized primate. "And when I learned that these baboons were causing you to miss work and abuse your powers... Well, let's just say that I felt it was my duty as a citizen to crush you and destroy everything you love."

"That's what I'd do." replied Mandy.

"Shocker." Gaz remarked.

"He said 'duty'." Billy chuckled like it was a dirty word.

The others all rolled their eyes to that as they should had expected that from him.

"I can't believe I'm forced to share DNA with him." Nergal Jr face-palmed from Billy's stupidity.

"Very, _very_ distantly." Dib clarified.

"I'm not sure if I like these kids myself." Zoe said to Atticus.

"There is something... Off about them, isn't there?" Atticus agreed.

"What are you talkin' about, Boogey?" Grim soon glared at his school rival. "I've never abused my powers, but I'm going to start if you don't get out of my face."

"Where were you when you met Billy and Mandy?" Boogey soon asked.

"That was the night these runts won me in a Limbo game." Grim scoffed.

"I see. And where were you on October 31st?" Boogey then asked.

"Well, it was Halloween. That wasn't _my_ fault," Grim replied. "Me scythe got stolen. I wasn't anywhere near it when those giant pumpkins wrecked half of Endsville."

"That's what ya got for lending it to Billy," Ambrose snorted. "He's as untrustworthy as he is stupid."

"Hey, 'Brose." The group greeted.

"Sup, guys?" Ambrose replied.

"Not much," Gaz replied. "Stuck in a boring court trial."

"Heh. Sorry about that." Ambrose replied.

"Is it not true that not only was your scythe stolen by a headless man wearing a pumpkin on his neck, but it was also taken by Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Billy's father, Billy's mother, Billy's cousin (Not Nergal Jr), Billy's cat, Dracula, General Skarr, Principal Goodvibes, Mrs. Claus, The Secret Snake Club, the Army, Scout Troop 701, the Sleaze Tax, The President, the Mailman, the Spellman Sisters, The Boogeyman, a llama, and a turkey salad sandwich... Hold the mayo?" Boogey asked, showing a slideshow of different people before sounding dark and mysterious about the last part.

"Wait, Mom and Aunt Zelda borrowed the scythe?!" Ambrose asked. "I don't remember that!"

"Oh, sure we did," Zelda replied. "During one of the many, _many_ times we accidentally killed each other in an argument."

"We've done that _so_ many times, we're close to being legally classified as zombies!" Hilda chuckled as we are shown a montage of all the times Hilda and Zelda accidentally kill each other, set to the Benny Hill theme song.

"Aw, jeez, look at this..." Ambrose groaned out of embarrassment.

"Huh. Murder montage." Dib remarked.

"Next we get a montage~" Ambrose smirked.

"Don't start that again!" Gaz told him.

"Well, yeah, but--" Grim stammered a bit.

"He admits to irresponsibly losing his scythe!" Boogey told the jury. "An epic and ancient tool filled with terrible magics beyond mortal understanding on multiple occasions."

The jury mumbled in agreement.

"It's not my fault, it's t'ese kids!" Grim replied. "T'ey're like lint brushes of trouble!"

"So, you have no free will?" Boogey asked. "You must do whatever these mere mortal children say?"

"Well, he _did_ lose a wager to them," replied LJ. "So yes. That's pretty much it."

"We're his bestest friends forever!" Billy announced with glee.

"Bestest friends who steal powerful eldritch artifacts from his trunk, travel to forbidden planes of existence, and use the Grim Reaper's scythe to unclog their toilets?" Boogey then asked.

"Yep, that's us." Billy nodded.

"It was a supernatural clog." Mandy added as defense.

"Would it be fair to say that none of you would be friends, if you didn't have to be?" Boogey soon asked. "That you're just using the Grim Reaper for his powers? And if he were suddenly powerless he'd be useless to you?"

"Yeah, sounds fair to me." Mandy said while Billy nodded in agreement.

"Ugh! Don't tell me I was _this_ unlikable." Gaz grumbled.

"You've changed a lot recently though, so I can almost forgive you," Dib replied. "It's funny though. Mandy started out at least tolerable, then after a while, she became a Jerk Sue like that Jo girl/boy from _Pahktiew Island_."

"Heh. Or Big G from _Doraemon_." Gaz replied with a smirk, briefly holding a small plushie of the title character.

"I'd like to call to the stand my first witness," Boogey said before a chair appeared from the flames before he sat down and removed his glasses. "Myself... Hello, I'm the Boogeyman."

Mandy face-palmed a bit from that.

"Is it true that these stinking children called you names and banished you to a Nightmare Realm where the screaming never stopped?" Boogey asked himself before sitting down with a nod. "Yes, it's true. These children stink and probably never bathe."

Ambrose snickered a little from that as it felt so dumb, yet a bit funny to him.

"Billy probably doesn't..." LJ muttered.

"He can't be serious." Grim muttered.

"If I recall correctly, he can't be scary either." Mandy replied.

"It was horrible. Modern children are so hard to scare, I was just trying to do my job!" Boogey cried. "I don't know how the people in Monsters Incorporated do it!"

"Ingenuity?" shrugged Nergal Jr.

"Hang him!" The Bride of Frankenstein cried out from the jury.

"Objection, the prosecutor can't question himself." Mandy spoke up.

"Jeez! Is that true?" Judge Spleen asked his bailiff who shrugged in response.

"Can we get a professional in here?" Zofia face-palmed. "Like Judge Judy?"

LJ checked off-screen. "Sorry, I don't think she's in the show's budget." he replied.

"Well, in summation, these deviants are believable barbaric, wicked, loathsome, foolish pimples in the face of our brave and honorable society and they are baby animals," Boogey told the court. "I rest my case."

"Does the defense have anything to say for himself?" Judge Spleen asked Grim and the others.

"I wanna plead guilty!" Billy raised his hand.

" **SHUT UP!** " Grim barked at him before trying to plea innocence. "Please, Judge, it's not my fault t'at I'm not doing me job. T'ese kids won me in a bet."

"Illegal gambling." Boogey replied.

"But I'll do anything to get out of me contract." Grim then said.

"Invalidating a legal and binding contract." Boogey replied.

"Shut up, Boogey or I'll come over t'ere and make you shut up." Grim threatened.

"Assaulting an officer of the court." Boogey continued.

"Dude... Ever heard of digging yourself deeper?" asked LJ. "Then this would be it."

Grim let out a groan from that.

"I think I've seen enough," Judge Spleen soon said. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Atticus soon stood up with a sharp sigh. "I'm sorry about this, kids..." he then said. "We, the jury, find the defendant guilty."

LJ shrugged. "Ah, well. Let's be honest, the only reason why the rest of us are still here is because we feel bad for Grim."

"I feel bad too," Atticus replied. "I'm sorry, kids."

"That's okay, Uncle Atticus." LJ and Zofia reassured.

The other kids nodded in agreement.

"By the power vested in me by this infernal court, I hereby strip the Grim Reaper of power, rank, and powers, and condemn him and his accessories to immediate execution!" Judge Spleen demanded.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that says 'exile'." Judge Spleen then corrected himself.

"How could you do this, Boogey?" Grim frowned.

"He doesn't like you," Mandy deadpanned. "Haven't you been listening?"

"No one asked you." Gaz retorted.

"Judge, don't worry, I'll take them with me," Boogey smirked as he soon approached the group with a gang of monsters of his own. "My crew and I were just going out for a bit of a sail. And I know the perfect place to drop them off."

A two-headed parrot soon perched on his head, squawking. "Drop them off, drop them off."

"Very well. I give custody of the former Grim Reaper to the Boogeyman," Judge Spleen stated before he soon exited the scene. "Please take him far, far away where he won't bother anyone ever again."

The judge left and the jury left, leaving the others with Boogey and his crew.

"You've made your point, Boogey," Grim replied. "Who's gonna be the Grim Reaper if I'm not the Grim Reaper, The Kids Next Door?"

"Close," replied Nergal Jr. "It says they got Numbuh 3 to do it... Irony."

"That just makes me wonder if we'll be involved with _The Grim Adventures of KND_ or whatever it is." Kimberly commented.

"Knowing us? Probably!" Chrissy replied with a sigh.

* * *

Atticus soon came down with Zoe as the jury left the courtroom.

"Is there anything you can do?" Zoe frowned.

"I'm afraid not," Atticus replied. "I'm so sorry, kids."

"Ah, well," LJ shrugged. "At least this keeps Billy and Mandy from getting involved in any supernatural shenanigans."

"I'll make it up to you sometime," Atticus said. "Good to see you though, even though I've heard trouble in the Mortal Realm with some kind of evil bug going around."

"Don't worry," Dib replied. "I took care of it."

"Way to go... Uh... You're Dib, right?" Atticus said.

"Yeah, that's right," Dib replied. "Dib Membrane: the son of Professor Membrane."

"And I'm his sister, Gaz." Gaz added.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both," Atticus replied. "I see your father on TV a lot."

"Yeah... He makes a lot of inventions, so yeah," Dib replied. "His company _is_ pretty famous."

"And he works with Dr. Wakeman sometimes," Gaz said. "She's best known for her invention of what she calls XJ-9: the teenage robot."

"Huh... Interesting." Dib muttered to himself.

Boogey and his crew soon surrounded him.

"Oh, why couldn't we had been involved with _Muppet Treasure Island_ instead?" Zofia groaned with the pirate motif. "At least _that_ villain was fun and had a great song!"

"True," LJ replied. "Or even the Straw Hat Pirates?"

"Hey, come on, I know my rights." Grim nervously told the gang.

"You've got the right to a butt-kicking," Boogey smirked. "Right, boys?"

The group all grinned and growled as they ambushed the group to shanghai them.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" asked Dib. "We don't even _like_ Billy and Mandy, so why take us with them?!"

"At least give me a cute pirate dress!" Chrissy complained.

Everyone else then looked to her.

"This outfit is not for sailing the seven seas." Chrissy said as she gestured to her current violet-colored dress.

"Hmm... Fair enough." LJ snapped his fingers and the group was now outfitted in pirate garb.

"I forgot you had those powers." Chrissy said bashfully.

"Someone had to get Father's genes." Zofia smirked.

"Even if they were split between us." LJ shrugged.

* * *

Zoe went to leave, seeing Thor and Elyse.

"Elyse!" LJ smiled, coming up to her. "How is it being out of Wayside School?"

"Refreshing, actually," Elyse replied. "It sure is interesting going to a new school with... Mostly normal classmates."

"Yeah, Bluffington is pretty fun like that." LJ chuckled in response.

"I like seeing Mr. Dink sometimes," Elyse replied. "He's quite strange, but he's funny."

"Oh, yeah, he's quite a character." LJ replied.

"Hey, you guys getting shanghaied?" Elyse asked.

"Get out while you still can," Zofia said. "We're being forced into this to move a plot along."

"Ooh! I'll make you guys some sandwiches," Thor smiled. "...I'm not exactly sure what shanghai means though. It sounds Chinese."

"It means we're being forced to join." LJ replied.

"Ohh..." Thor then said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Thor, you didn't know." Zoe soothed her husband.

"And we'll take this little lady with us!" Boogey smirked as he soon grabbed Elyse.

"Get off of me!" Elyse glared from that.

"Okay, I didn't give a damn when you took Billy and Mandy, or Irwin, but _now_ I'm pissed!" LJ exclaimed.

"Let go of my daughter." Thor glared at Boogey.

Boogey looked at him and ran off, ignoring him as he forced the others on his ship as they were now going with a pirate stylized adventure. Thor and Zoe yelled out as they were left alone as their daughter was suddenly taken like that.

"This has gone too far!" Atticus glared. "I'll get that Boogeyman for you guys! This I swear!"

"Hey, same," Thor replied. "We're working together on this."

"All right, buddy," Atticus smiled. "She's your daughter after all."

"Great!" Thor replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Boogey and his crew were taking the group... As well as Billy, Mandy, Irwin, and Grim to their possible demise.

"Hey, are you guys going to the Grand Canyon on this cruise ship too?" Bubsy the Bobcat asked, coming by with a floral shirt to the group.

"No, we're prisoners," Mandy replied. "Who even _are_ you?"

"BUBSY?!" LJ and Zofia groaned in dismay.

"The writers must like me a lot if they want me involved in more crossovers," Bubsy smirked. "After all, with _me_ around, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Either that or they want a new victim of slapstick that won't offend anybody like retconning Scrappy-Doo in the canonized version of _Curse of the 13th Ghost_." Nergal Jr remarked.

"That was BULLSHIT!" Lionel shouted from off-screen.

"Besides, everyone hates Bubsy," LJ shrugged. "So it's not gonna be as hard to look when he gets hurt."

"How'd this rejected video game character get on my ship?" Boogey glared to Bubsy as even he was annoyed with him.

"Hey, buddy, you see an armadillo around here somewhere?" Bubsy asked. "I'm his hero after all."

The others looked to each other and they soon threw Bubsy overboard, making him scream in terror as he hit the lava instead of water that was below the boat. The kids snickered at that. 

"Okay, it's not _all_ bad." Dib replied.

"I can't believe you got me fired, Boogey," Grim glared. "You can't keep me here."

"Your stay here will be as brief as your lives." Boogey replied.

"But we still get the buffet, right?" Billy asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm not hungry, yo," Irwin began to cry. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Well, who's gonna be the Grim Reaper if not _me_?" Grim asked.

"I think we've had this discussion before." Kimberly replied.

Boogey then snapped his fingers to show a certain Japanese-American 10-year-old girl in Grim's robe and scythe at hand.

"Hey there, it's me. Number 3," Kuki smiled as she appeared from a portal. "I just wanted to thank you, Boogey, for giving me this opportunity. Thanks to you, in addition to my charity work, and love of Rainbow Monkeys and the Wuzzles, I can now also reap the immortal souls of grown-ups, **COLLECTING MY DARK HARVEST WITH A COLD, IRON BLADE!** " she then laughed evilly while looking cute and innocent again. "Yeah, that will be fun!"

"Welp, Numbuh 4 is gonna crap himself when he sees _that_!" LJ snickered.

Boogey then snapped his fingers to send Kuki away. "She's on a six-week trial period." he then said to the others about her being the new Grim Reaper.

"If I had me powers right now--" Grim glared.

"But you don't," Boogey replied. "And without your powers, you can't be the scariest being alive. That leaves the job to me."

"I thought that job belonged to Graunt Irma." Ambrose commented.

"Last I checked, butterflies were scarier than you!" Grim glared.

* * *

We then see a cut to the butterfly from the _SpongeBob_ episode " _Wormy_ " with a close-up that scared nearly all of Bikini Bottom.

* * *

"You won't be saying that after I sail to the Isle of Peril and capture Horror's Hand!" Boogey proclaimed as he raised his sword in the sky.

"Ooh, my mom makes horrible ham!" said Billy. "I can bring you some if you want it!"

"No, you twit," said Boogey. "Horror's Hand is the most frightening object in the universe! Horror's Hand makes you face your deepest fear, but if you conquer your fear, you can use the hand's power to become an unstoppable force of scariness!"

"Horror's Hand?! Wit' its power I could be da scariest being alive," Grim beamed to himself. "I could easily get me old job back."

"Yeah, I can see someone like you using that for yourself." Gaz commented to Boogey.

"Horror's Hand literally makes your worst nightmares come to life," Boogey continued. "When I enter the dreams of children with the Hand, they will fear me again! Mortals all over the world will get so scared that they'd puke when they just hear the name 'Boogeyman'."

"That one lady puked when I mentioned your name." Creeper spoke up.

"It was one day, she didn't give me a chance," Boogey replied before he went to the others to try to scare them. "Boo."

Irwin shrieked in terror, but the others didn't even flinch. Mandy just yawned in response.

"So, uh, who are you then?" Gaz asked Creeper.

"I'm Boogey's right-hand man," Creeper replied. "Mr. Creeper at your service."

"Hm... Not sure I like this..." Gaz narrowed her amber eyes a bit.

"Does that mean he does or doesn't want the ham?" Billy scratched his head as Irwin sucked his thumb.

"You're a hack, Boogey, I bet marshmallows are scarier than you," Mandy scoffed.

"Marshmallow Men in crossover movies starring a beloved icon from a children's cartoon is a scary enough thought though." Zofia remarked from that.

"HA! _Pooh's Adventures_!" LJ cackled. "But it's not as scary as the lack of quality!"

"Shall I set course for the Burning Seas?" Creeper soon asked Boogey. "We could throw these punks to the fire sharks."

"Make it so, Mr. Creeper." Boogey allowed.

"I usually think sharks are scary, but these fire sharks sound like a fine lot of gentlemen to me." Billy smiled innocently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Boogey smiled to his hostages. "It's time for a little game called Walk the Plank."

"We threw Bubsy overboard too soon." Zofia commented.

"Come on, Boogey, it's me you want, not da kids," Grim soon said to Boogey. "Let 'em go."

"I don't think so." Boogey smirked.

"Fine, take da kids. Let me go." Grim then said innocently.

"I'm going to miss you the most, Grim." Boogey smirked before putting his arm around Grim and took a picture of this moment in his camera and put the picture in his photo album labeled under BFF, strangely enough.

"This is just like Titanic." Irwin whimpered a bit.

"Except no romance, only murder!" LJ remarked.

"I don't see why we have to walk the plank," Mandy huffed to Boogey. "We're not the ones who've been your mortal enemies since the 6th grade."

"You can take Mandy if you want." Elyse suggested.

"YEAH!" The others agreed.

"True, but I just don't like children." Boogey replied.

"The feeling's mutual." Mandy narrowed her eyes.

Someone was soon seen in his swimsuit, hopping on the diving board and soon hopped into the lava, burning his flesh instantly, leaving his remains as a skeleton from the hotness and melting of his skin, though he seemed unfazed from the singing. "Come on in, the lava's fine." he then told the others as he pulled himself back on board.

"That looks like fun!" Billy beamed as he jumped excitedly before dashing that way. "I wanna go first."

"It's always nice to have a volunteer." Boogey smirked to himself.

Billy climbed onto the plank and a bubble popped on his nose which burnt it slightly to a singe. "Ooh, hot down there, but it's a dry heat..." he then commented.

The sharks roared while swimming around in the lava.

"Dance, you little sausage, dance! Do it!" Boogey grinned as he took out a pistol and began to shoot around Billy's feet.

Billy kept trying to dodge getting hit before looking down into the lava to see the sharks with cranky looking mermaids.

"I can't look." Grim said, covering his eye sockets a bit.

"Mommy!" Irwin cried out.

" _Now_ are you scared?" Boogey smirked to Billy.

"Ooh, ooh!" Billy yelped as he jumped before he randomly started to sing. "Scary-O, Scary-O, I'm scared, not very though, Scary, scary-O, I'm scared, not very though~"

The others looked to each other from the random song number.

"Hello! ...Song?" Zofia replied in a Nostalgia Critic tone.

"I think Billy accidentally came up with a diversion so that we can get out of here." Elyse suggested to the others quietly.

"Then let's take the opportunity!" LJ replied as he and the others snuck towards the lifeboats.

"Huh... Instead of lifeboats they're called deathboats," Ambrose commented. "Clever."

"Yeah, we can appreciate how clever that is later," replied Nergal Jr. "Let's just scram already."

* * *

They soon grabbed onto one boat and used it to get off of the ship while Boogey and the others were distracted. Everyone made sure to be careful to not let in any lava. A strange purple, dog-like creature was shown with a muzzle on its mouth who seemed to have six legs.

"What is that thing?" Zofia asked.

"Looks like one of Stitch's cousins." LJ commented.

"Sure is ugly." Chrissy wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, it looks trapped," Kimberly frowned in concern. "We should help it."

"Well... Okay." LJ replied as he and Kimberly approached the creature.

"Oh... You poor thing..." Kimberly cooed.

Zofia looked a bit closer before gasping.

"You okay, Zofia?" Ambrose asked.

"That... That thing... It's Milo and Kida's lava dog..." Zofia realized. "That's Obby!"

"Obby?" asked LJ in disbelief.

"Obby?" Gaz asked. "You know this thing?"

"It's kind of a long story..." Zofia said. "There must be a way to get you back home, Obby. You don't belong in the Underworld."

"No kidding," LJ replied. "Though maybe you could explain it for those who are unfamiliar with Obby."

"Hmm... All right, I guess we have enough time," Zofia replied. "Anyway, Obby is the pet of some old friends from an adventure called Milo and Kida."

"Is that the one with Atlantis?" Dib asked.

"Yes," Zofia nodded. "That was quite an adventure from what we've heard, then later on when LJ and I were old enough, Mother and Father let us come with them to see Uncle Milo and Aunt Kida after they stayed in Atlantis when everyone else went back home and had to lie about what they found so they wouldn't sound crazy since not everyone believed in Atlantis back then."

"Oh, yeah," LJ smiled. "That was so cool."

"So... What is this... Obby?" Chrissy asked.

"He's a lava dog!" Zofia beamed. "Oh, Milo and Kida are lucky. I always wanted one of my own."

"Man, their parents know everyone." Dib commented to Gaz.

"Tell me about it." Ambrose smirked slightly.

"Well, everyone and a half." LJ replied.

"Not sure how you ended up here, but we better get you back home sometime soon." Zofia cooed to Obby as she pet him like he was a regular dog.

Obby stomped his foot, panting gleefully as he wanted to get in with the others.

"You wanna come with us?" Zofia smiled. "Hmm... Okay! It'd be nice to have a little team pet until we get you back home."

Obby barked with glee and climbed into the boat.

"Too bad we can't keep him," Zofia smiled. "I really like him."

"I do too, but Milo and Kida might miss him if we kept him." LJ replied.

"Okay then!" said Dib, taking the oars. "Let's get out of here already!"

* * *

They soon began to go around the River Styx as the song soon ended on the ship as they decided to leave, but this part was just the beginning in their adventure. 

"Alright..." LJ replied. "Let's go find the Infinity Gauntlet--... Er, Horror's Hand."

"What's an Infinity Gauntlet?" Chrissy asked.

"A special object from _The Avengers_ ," Kimberly replied. "LJ told me." 

"Contains six gems of infinite power that when combined, can cause serious damage," LJ nodded. "In that movie I saw, Thanos the Mad Titan used it to wipe out 50% of the life in the universe... Though he could've just doubled the resources..."

"Interesting..." Chrissy replied. "Anyway, yeah, let's get this Horror's Hand."

"If we can face our fears that is..." Ambrose said.

"Is this gonna be like that Total Drama Island episode where they talk about their fears and then suddenly have to face them?" Chrissy asked. "Seems to be like tempting fate if you ask me." 

"More or less, I suppose..." Ambrose replied.

"Do you fear anything, Chrissy?" Zofia asked.

"I... Fear some things..." Chrissy said softly and distantly, thinking of something in particular, but didn't say it aloud.

"Just making conversation since you're always with LJ," Zofia said. "We could be, like, friends if you wanted."

"Yeah... Friends..." Chrissy gave a small smile. "That does sound pretty nice." 

"That's the spirit!" encouraged Kimberly as she sat with the others.

They soon rode along for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boogey tried to sneak up behind Creeper to scare him as he looked through a telescope to look out for their missing prisoners.

"Yeah, good one, Captain," Creeper said without looking. "You almost had me there."

"Would it kill you to fake it just once?" Boogey complained. 

"It'll make the time when you really scare me all the more special." Creeper replied.

"Good point." Boogey admitted.

"Not that it'll ever happen." Creeper said.

"What's the status on our escapees?" Boogey then asked.

"No sign of the ex-Grim Reaper and his cronies." Creeper said.

"...BOO!" Boogey then tried again.

"We're also missing a deathboat which means they could be out on the river." Creeper then said, putting up the telescope for the time being. 

"Well, if they make it to the Gatekeeper, we can watch their demise through the gatekeeper's magic eye." Boogey laughed as he came over to what looked like a crystal ball.

They soon rode in through a door that shut behind the ship. As they were gone, Grim was shown in one of the deathboats with Billy, Mandy, and Irwin.

* * *

"We've got to stop Boogey from getting Horror's Hand," Grim warned the others. "Otherwise, he'll become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit," Mandy replied as she imagined herself as an overlord with everyone bowing done to her. "It almost makes me smile," she then said, grinding her teeth as the closest thing to a smile came onto her face. "Not to mention, get back at those LJ and Zofia dorks who always make me the butt of their jokes." 

"Oh, like you don't deserve it," LJ retorted. "Besides, if I had the hand, I'd just use it to wipe you out of existence."

"Where did you come from?" Mandy glared.

"Mother says that's complicated." Zofia said, taking that a little too seriously, but smirked to show that she meant that as a joke.

Mandy growled a bit from that.

"How is it you started out likable, then grew horrible, and I started out horrible, and now I'm likable?" Gaz rolled her eyes at the evil blonde girl. 

"Who knows?" shrugged LJ. "Maybe because Mandy stopped receiving character development above 'always angry, so everyone does what she says', and Gaz actually got character development beyond that?"

"Everyone _does_ have to do what I say," Mandy replied. "I've been that way for a long time."

"Weren't you once worried about Billy when he nearly died eating one of Grim's cookies?" Zofia asked.

Mandy narrowed her eyes. "What's it to ya?" 

"Yeah? Well, this isn't Endsville, where almost everyone is dumb as mud," LJ retorted. "We actually have free will and independent thought, so you can't boss us around."

Mandy scowled deeply which scared Billy and Irwin. 

"I know what I'd do with limitless power, yo." Irwin smiled hopefully, daydreaming about having a grand white horse with Mandy as his fair maiden.

"You could do so much better." Zofia advised.

"I gots the best idea." Billy smiled, daydreaming about buying a candy bar with Horror's Hand holding the money.

"Idiot," Mandy scoffed, popping Billy's thought bubble before glaring at Irwin. "And you. Don't ever have that thought bubble again."

"I don't have to imagine what I'd do with Horror's Hand," Grim glared at the kids. "I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna use it to get me job back." 

"Well, at least he's straightforward." Dib remarked.

"I would be too if that were me." Ambrose had to admit. 

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Well, no one is allowed to be more powerful than me," Mandy soon glared. "So we have to stop Boogey and get Grim's powers back." 

"I'll enchant da boat and we'll catch up in no time," Grim said then. "Now where's my scythe?"

"Uh... Grim?" Kimberly was about to remind.

"I've lost me scythe!" Grim soon cried out in distress. "I love dat scythe."

"Great, maybe we can use you for an anchor," Mandy scoffed as she crossed her arms. "That's about all you're good for now." 

"It's not bad that I feel sorry for Grim, right?" Kimberly asked the others. "Because I really do."

"Well, at least _someone_ is showing empathy around here." Chrissy replied with her hands on her hips around Mandy. 

"Well, what did you expect from Mandy?" asked LJ. "She doesn't give a flying frog about anyone other than herself, and the only time she goes to people is if she wants something from them. She's arrogant and selfish, and will step on anybody to get her goals."

"Like my dad!" Ambrose said. "...Though, at least my dad shows he cares about others at times, especially around Mom." 

"Sure," replied LJ. "At least your dad gives a damn about other people besides himself."

"Not to mention dragging me down and always holding me back!" Grim added sharply. "My life was smooth sailin' before you ruined it." he soon stopped glaring and soon broke down crying.

"Ah, Grim..." Kimberly pouted. 

Even Obby looked a little sad for the skeleton.

"Eh, is Grim gonna be okay?" Billy asked.

"Having to deal with you two for the rest of your lives? I don't think so." Nergal Jr scowled to his cousin. 

"Hey, even better idea!" LJ exclaimed. "If Grim got Horror's Hand, he could also use its power to neutralize the bet he made with Billy and Mandy! That way he'd no longer have to be their best friend!"

"I could do dat?" Grim asked curiously. 

"It's worth a shot," Ambrose shrugged with a small smirk. "Altering the past can have serious consequences in the future, but I think this might be an awesome thing for ya, Grim, old buddy, old pal." 

"All the more reason for you to obtain Horror's Hand," Martin added. "You could make it so that the wager is nullified!"

"Anyone hungry?" Billy smiled as he came out of the food trunk to take out green arms. "Half-chewed zombie arms for everyone."

Kimberly and Chrissy both grimaced from that.

"Well, I guess we do dis da old-fashioned way," Grim then said. "Everyone grab an arm and paddle."

The deathboat soon rode across the water with everyone rowing while Mandy banged the drum with her zombie arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay... I think we should maybe go this way." Zofia pointed in one direction. 

They soon came up to a gate only to be stopped by a blue satyr in an eye patch.

"Leave dis to me," Grim told the others. "T'ese are my people."

"This should be interesting..." Jenny shrugged to the others. 

"ID, please!" said the Satyr.

"I am da Grim Reaper, I need no I.D." Grim replied firmly.

"Sorry, citizens, can't let you in without an I.D." The satyr replied.

"Well, it's really not a good picture," Grim said nervously. "Can't you just take my--"

"Show him the I.D." Mandy demanded.

Grim then held out his ID to the satyr, a bit nervously. 

The satyr took the ID and sniffed it. "Wait a minute, I ain't got no eye!" he then realized. "I can't see this! I'll have to summon the gatekeeper for THE TEST...!"

"What's 'THE TEST...!', Grim?" Mandy asked, mimicking the eyeless satyr.

"Well, how should I know?" Grim shrugged.

"Tests are scary, yo!" Irwin shivered. "I feel like all those little scantron dots are little eyeballs staring back at me! Toooouching meee..."

"You need a therapist..." Zofia said. "Might I recommend Dr. Frasier Crane?"

"Who?" Irwin asked.

"Never mind." Zofia sighed.

Grim tried to get his ID back, though the satyr kept moving it, despite not being able to see before he then swam away in the water.

"All right, we tried, now let's get out of here!" Ambrose suggested. 

As the satyr knocked, a big orange Cyclops came out of the gate.

"Behold, me Gatekeeper!" The cyclops roared. "Bring prisoner!"

The others looked to each other and soon gathered together.

"Ooh! I think--" Billy started.

"No, you don't." Mandy deadpanned.

"No arguments there." Ambrose muttered from what Mandy said to Billy.

"Well, I'm not very good at riddles," Grim then said. "But I'm not good at a lot of t'ings right now. Am I?"

"You're getting pretty good at getting on my nerves." Mandy growled.

"Hey, yo, I know the question and answer of every riddle known to man," Irwin spoke up. "My Level 52 troll warlock is the only one ever to have opened the riddle door of The Math Wizard. Let me do this for the team, my pet." 

"Fine, great. Go away." Mandy droned boredly. 

The group watched as Irwin stepped up.

"Well, this should be interesting." Elyse commented.

Irwin soon walked over to the cyclops. "I am the best riddler here, Yo!"

The cyclops then smashed him with his club. "Gatekeeper hate riddles!" he then snapped. "Now, me test you."

"Let me look at 'em first." The satyr said.

The cyclops then took out his eye and gave it to the satyr.

The satyr put on the eye and screamed at the sight of Mandy. "Holy, crud! I never imagined the Grim Reaper would be so ugly! I mean, he looks like a noseless mother with bad shoes!"

LJ and the others chuckled at this. Mandy deeply scowled from that remark. The cyclops soon grabbed the others to ride into his mouth, picking up Irwin to go along as the satyr gave him his eye back.

"Good job!" The satyr smirked. "You passed 'THE TEST'...!"

"I guess it's unlikely we could've met Hercules's pal Phil..." Zofia frowned.

"Maybe next time," LJ replied. "If there is a next time. I don't imagine this ending well."

* * *

The others were then thrown into a cauldron and the cyclops stirred with them inside as he was going to eat them.

"Yeah, I expected something like this..." LJ sighed.

"My Horoscope did say that today wasn't going to be the best day..." Gaz shrugged. "Then again, my Horoscope says a lot of things like that for me."

"Sorry." replied Nergal Jr, patting her gently on the shoulder.

"Aw... It's okay..." Gaz said.

"Ew, are you two a thing now?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, it's called 'Let me live my life, and you live yours', if you wish to continue on living." Gaz glowered.

"You and I could've been great friends." Mandy crossed her arms.

"There's a group for that on _DeviantART_." Zofia glared a bit.

" _DeviantART_ sucks." Mandy scoffed.

"Well, maybe _you_ suck," Gaz replied. "Ever think of _that_?"

"Wow, clever comeback." Mandy deadpanned.

"Dis is what we get for passing da test?" Grim complained.

"Seasoning," The cyclops said as he poured in some ingredients before testing the brew with his spoon. "Needs more 'cimmanon'."

"Hey, I'm starving!" The satyr complained at the dinner table. "Put more water on the fire, Mutton Head!"

"You wait for cimmanon," The cyclops told him before dunking in a bag of cinnamon all over the cauldron with the others inside before he tasted it again. "Cimmanon good. Perfick."

"Ugh! Way too much cinnamon, yo!" Irwin complained a bit.

"Irwin, stop advising the giant Cyclops on how to properly cook us." remarked Dib.

"If I had me scythe, we'd be so outta here." Grim snarled.

"What're we gonna do, yo?" Irwin asked. "Playas don't get eaten by cyclopses!"

"Good thing there aren't any playas here." Elyse replied.

Irwin gave a small pout from that.

"Yeah, I always thought I'd be eaten by something cooler," Billy sighed. "Like a biker gang."

"Hey, One Eye, I think your stew's gone bad." Mandy soon spoke up to the cyclops.

"Nope, secret ingredient cimmanon. Not bad." The cyclops smiled proudly.

"Did it just get warmer in here or is it just me?" Mandy acted before looking to the idiot of the group. "Billy, did you? Oh, my goodness."

"Did not!" Billy glared before laughing stupidly. "Okay, I did."

Zofia flicked her ponytail, and everyone (except Billy and Mandy) had their clothes cleaned of the tainted stew.

"NOOOO!" The cyclops cried out that his dish was ruined now.

Ambrose then reached out and grabbed the cyclops' eye away. "Thaaank you!" he remarked.

"Keep away from Cyclops!~" Elyse called out in a singsong tone as the kids scattered across the floor.

"Can't see!" The cyclops cried out. "Need eye!"

"Not again!" The satyr complained. "We're never going to eat if you don't find it, you big lump o' stupid!"

"Give back me eye!" The cyclops demanded as his eye eventually fell into Billy's arms... And then he ate it whole.

The kids winced in disgust at that.

"Talk about Eye Candy!" Ambrose grimaced.

* * *

Boogey and Creeper were shown Billy's insides from what looked like a crystal ball that showed the eye's point-of-view.

"It's like that little girl knows how to use Billy as a weapon," Boogey remarked. "We need to stop those kids before they beat us to the Hand."

"Funny you should mention that," Creeper spoke up as he showed diagrams of robot clones of Billy and Mandy known as Billy-Bot and Mandroid. "I've been working on robotic duplicates to track down those little nerds!"

The two robots were then transported to the ship.

"Wow, you work fast." Boogey noted.

"Whoa, I guess I totally do." Creeper agreed.

 ** _'We are from the future,'_ **Mandroid informed. **_'Creeper built us to ensure the Lord of Horror reaches Horror's Hand before Billy and Mandy. We offer our services in an orderly fashion or can be maids if you need cleaning.'_**

 ** _'Statement: I LIKE PIE!'_ **Billy-Bot added.

"I designed you to be unthinking, unfeeling, killing machines." Creeper told the two robots.

 ** _'Billy-Bot was damaged on the surface world.'_ **Mandroid reported.

Billy-Bot spun around and fell on the floor while laughing crazily with electric sparks flying. **_'Damaged.'_**

* * *

Meanwhile, the satyr and cyclops were arguing about their lost dinner. Atticus soon appeared out of a portal from far away, coming with Cherry, Mo, Lionel, Thor, and Zoe.

"You sure the kids ended up here, Nancy?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sure of it," Atticus replied. "Have I ever been wrong?"

"Once or twice, actually," Lionel replied. "But I digress. We'd best go find our kids."

"Somewhere around these waters, I know it." Atticus said as he led the way.

The other began to follow after him to find the kids since they seemed to go missing after Grim's trial in court.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids had bested the cyclops and satyr, and were once more on their way to Horror's Hand. Billy, Irwin, and Grim grunted as they were forced to push their deathboat into the water while Mandy just stood there.

"Any idea how our dinky raft with the powerless Reaper can catch that enormous yacht?" Mandy asked.

"Maybe if you lifted a finger and helped your supposed friends?" Zofia glared.

"You can't talk to me like that." Mandy glowered.

"No, Mandy, I'm sick of your attitude," Zofia glared. "You have to hear this."

"This oughta be good," Dib smirked. "She's had this coming for what feels like years."

"What do I have to here?" Mandy glared.

"Where do you get off?" Zofia glared back. "Sure, you were always sardonic and manipulative, but you were never a tiny female Adolf Hitler or worse! You had other feelings besides cruel anger."

"Yeah, well, tell your parents to grow up," Mandy scoffed. "It's not always sunshine and butterflies like in My Little Pony."

"What would _you_ know about being happy, let alone sunshine and/or rainbows?" retorted Zofia. "You hate everything! You're always going around with that miserable grimace on your face, always talking about how everyone is so dumb or immature. But the one who's _really_ immature is **_YOU!!_** No wonder you only have Billy as the closest thing to a friend, because he's too stupid to know any better! You wouldn't know what it's like to have real friends because you've never had any, and it's not surprising why. You're arrogant, self-serving, rude, bad-tempered, and above all, you're a terrible person!"

"You take that back!" Mandy scowled with beady red eyes.

"No, and I don't care what you do to me!" Zofia glared. "I'm not dumb enough to be scared by the likes of you!"

"Yeah, same here!" LJ replied, and the others in the group agreed with that. "In fact, it's obvious why you're stuck with Billy as your footstool: because nobody with common sense would ever want to be around you out of their own free will!"

"I usually try to find a friend in everybody that I meet, and you are no help." Kimberly glared.

"I've wanted to say that meself for so long... Never had da courage to though." Grim commented.

"Well, you're welcome." Zofia then said.

"Yeah, well, you're a--" Mandy was about to say.

"CAKE!" Billy and Irwin gushed.

"Cake?" Zofia glanced. "Is that the best you got?"

"I didn't say that." Mandy grumbled before seeing a birthday cake come up to shore.

"Doesn't this seem a little odd to anyone?" Mandy soon asked as Billy pushed the cake over.

"Well, strawberry frosting is a little unconventional on a chocolate cake," Irwin replied. "I mean--"

"Dude, you can kiss cake in the mouth!" Billy spoke up hyperly.

"'Happy Birthday, Billy and Mandy'?" Mandy read the message on the cake aloud out of confusion. "It's probably a trap since we don't share the same birthday."

"Maybe it's PerkyGoth14's birthday, yo." Irwin suggested.

"Nah," replied LJ. "At the time this has been written, it's still two months before. Maybe it's for Scrappy Doo Fan?"

"Maybe, but it's relatively early. His is on August 29th," replied Dib. "Still, I don't think we should eat this cake. It could be poisoned or something."

"I actually agree," Mandy replied. "We should leave it."

Cake frosting soon went flying as Billy and Irwin helped themselves to the cake.

"I'm all for free cake, but stop it, you guys!" Ambrose cried out.

"As Marie Antoinette once said, let them eat cake." shrugged Gaz.

"Oh... Shouldn't we have dinner first?" Zofia asked.

The others looked over before shrugging that off. "Naaaah!"

"Ah, well... I tried..." Zofia sighed before she helped herself to some cake along with the others.

"I meant, let the _others_ eat the cake, not _us_!" Gaz replied, face-palming.

Zofia gulped nervously.

"It's okay," Gaz sighed. "I should've been specific."

Zofia tried to spit out the cake, but it seemed to be too late. And anyone who had eaten the cake immediately passed out, thanks to the sleeping powder. Two robots soon came out from the cake as it was indeed a trap.

 **'Good work, putting a sleeping potion into the cake mix, Billy-Bot,'** Mandroid approved before looking down to her partner who seemed to be lying on the floor. **_'Billy-Bot?'_**

 ** _'Statement: I am dreaming that I am a pygmy marmoset.'_ **Billy-Bot stated.

Mandroid face-palmed before bringing out a screen to report to her boss. **'Mission successful, Captain Boogeyman. The targets are neutralized and ready for dream infiltration.'** she then reported.

"Excellent work, Mandroid," Boogey smirked. "Now, Creeper, it's time for a good old-fashioned scaring." he then let out an evil-sounding laugh.

Creeper just glanced at him in annoyance.

"Come on, you've got to laugh with me or I look like a jerk." Boogey told him before laughing again.

Creeper soon let out a forced sounding laugh.

* * *

Gaz rolled her eyes and then smeared some of the cake on her face and laid down with the others as she pretended to be asleep. Eventually, the adults showed up as they found the kids.

"Cherry, it looks like you have work to do." Atticus said as they found the kids asleep.

"If I must..." Cherry said before bringing out her dream-catcher.

And at once, the adults were transported into the Realm of Dreams.

* * *

"So... This is the Dream Realm..." Thor said.

"Welcome," Cherry replied in a stoic voice as she led them down the long hallway. "I pretty much rule this realm now since Princess Luna retired with Celestia."

"That's pretty awesome," noted Zoe. "But where could the kids be in here?"

"We just gotta look for the doors with their names on it." Cherry informed her doppelgänger.

Thor found one door and opened it up to show Billy was dressed as a mix between a cowboy and an astronaut while riding on Grim who was a horse. "I think I found one of them," he then said, looking out to the others. "It looks like some dreams are mixed up around here."

"Way to go, Thor," Cherry approved. "The kids must be in there with Boogey's weird magic altering their dreams."

"Altering, or just mashing them together into one big lumped-together dream," Lionel noted. "This is pretty nonsensical... Even for THIS show."

"I'm afraid I don't get it..." Cherry said.

Zofia dreamt herself playing the piano with an opera dress with a certain boy watching her.

"Hey... Isn't that that Richard boy we've heard about that rainy day the kids went to the library?" Cherry asked Lionel.

"Yep..." Lionel replied. "Zofia's got it bad for him."

Nearby, LJ apparently dreamt himself as a heroic adventurer living with Kimberly and Chrissy.

"And that reminds me of that old show Galavant," Cherry then pointed out before sighing softly. "Ah... That show was gone too soon on ABC... If you haven't checked it out already, I think you should. It's now streaming on Netflix." she then advised to the readers.

And the other kids were also engrossed in their own dreams. The adults soon came in for a closer look.

"I'll wake them up when I can," Cherry said. "It's still too early."

"I'd say take your time, but I'm not sure if we can wait too long." Atticus replied.

"I'll do what I can." Cherry said to him as she got ready, regardless.

Dib was soaring through the sky, using his newly gained superpowers to beat the snot out of Zim, while GIFfany watched admiringly from nearby.

"Yee-haw! I'm the world's top cowboy astronaut!" Billy laughed as he soon lassoed a cow that was behind a satellite. "Gotcha!"

A bunch of other cows soon stampeded through the space background.

"Way to go, Billy!" The Grim Horse beamed to him. "You're the best!"

Gaz seemed to be a millionaire in her dream as she made a fortune with her own video game company like Sega or Nintendo. Ambrose was dreaming that he was on a date with Marie Kanker and Elyse... Well, Elyse was dreaming of having an adventure with Susan, her new pet Puppy-Cat. Martin and Jenny were dreaming they had superpowers, and Raul was dreaming that he was on a hot date with a beautiful girl.

"I'm beginning to sense a pattern here." Zoe commented.

"Aw, my little El looks so happy," Thor beamed. "I can't wait to tell Wilson."

"You know Wilson is an owl, right?" asked Zoe. "He can't understand what you're saying."

"What...?" Thor asked. "Hmph... Now I feel like a real dumbo. I talked with that guy for an hour and a half last night about new sandwich ideas!"

"Aw, Thor." Cherry sighed, patting him on the head a bit.

* * *

"This is one of the most shameful things I've ever seen." Mandy crossed her arms with a dry tone.

"What are you doing in my dream, Mandy?" Billy glared as he floated in front of her.

"Reliving _The Pit and the Pendulum_ for the thousandth time." Mandy replied, showing Irwin as he was strapped down to a table with a swinging pendulum.

"Too bad you can't be as entertaining as Sir Vincent Price was in that role." Zofia scoffed.

"I doubt anyone could." LJ replied.

"What are both of you doing in my recurring dream about Puppy Town?" Grim asked, dressed like a civilized gentleman with dogs all around him, dressed in fancy suits and dresses.

"...I have no words on that dream..." Cherry said. "It makes me think of _Littlest Pet Shop_ and _The Pound Puppies_ though."

"But if that's Grim, then who's _that_?" asked Raul, pointing at the Grim-headed horse.

"I'm da real Grim," Grim stated before gesturing at the Grim Horse. "Da guy Billy's riding only exists in his sad, sick little dream."

The Grim Horse shrugged before revealing himself to actually be Kuki with a cheerful smile as she was with a group of animals who seemed to be mixed with other animals known as The Wuzzles. "I do this for one of my charities," She then explained. "It's called _The Stupid Kids' Dream Foundation_! Yay!"

"And... What are those and where can I get one?" Kimberly asked about the Wuzzles.

"The Wuzzles!" Kuki beamed. "Butterbear, Crocosaurus, Rhinokey, Moosel, Hoppopotamus, Eleroo, and Bumblelion!"

"Gene splicing, ladies and gentlemen," noted Ambrose. "What _will_ they think of next?"

Kuki and the Wuzzles soon disappeared.

"Aww... I wanted one..." Kimberly pouted.

"I'll get you something really special sometime soon." LJ promised.

"Aw... Thank you..." Kimberly smiled from that.

"Well, if that's true, where's the real Irwin?" Billy soon asked.

"Right here, yo," Irwin smiled and waved while ducking from the pendulum. "I have this dream every night."

Boogey soon appeared and made a silly face to scare the others.

"If you're here to scare us, skip it," Mandy folded her arms. "We're not in the mood."

"Oh, yes, Little Miss I'm-Always-in-Control," mocked Boogey as he stormed down after the young blonde girl. "You're the reason I'm here. You're the only threat to my plans!" he then suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her. "You're coming with me!"

"Take her," Gaz replied. "We don't want her."

"Please!" Zofia added as she hugged Richard, even though he wasn't really here.

"Better her than me." Chrissy commented.

"Even better! You too!" Boogey smirked as he took Chrissy along too.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Chrissy cried out.

"Let's see how you dupes do without your brain trust," Boogey smirked as he went to escape with Mandy and Chrissy, heading into an exit, Mario Bros. style. "I'll leave you with a gift." he then snapped his fingers to make them all fall through the sky as he left with the blonde girls.

"Chrissy, no! I'll come back for you!" LJ cried out emotionally as he looked soft. "All the way across the Dream Realm."

"Okay, Cherry, I think the kids should wake up now!" Mo suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Cherry replied as she brought out her dream-catcher.

The dream-catcher glowed with a bright blue light, before the kids, Irwin, Billy, and Grim suddenly woke up.

* * *

"...WE GOTTA GET CHRISSY BACK!" LJ exclaimed.

"And we will," Zofia replied. "I promise."

"What about Mandy?" Irwin asked them.

The others mumbled slightly about getting Mandy back since they cared more about Chrissy than Mandy right now.

"Whatever, man," Dib shrugged. "I don't think any of us understand just what it is that you see in Mandy. Is this about that time she allegedly said all those nice things to you? Yeah, that was actually Billy. He learned how to jump into people's heads and control them like puppets."

"Wait... What?!" Irwin asked.

"Eh, it's kind of a long story." Billy grinned sheepishly.

"I just had to tell Billy how to do dat." Grim groaned to himself as he knew exactly what Dib was talking about.

"Yep," Dib replied. "If it wasn't for Billy learning how to do that, Mandy would've never talked to you, let alone acknowledged your existence."

"Whoa, yo... I feel like my whole life is a lie!" Irwin said. "All this time, I thought Mandy was shying away from her feelings and I had to show her that I liked her and cared about her so she would do it again!"

Billy then laughed randomly like the idiot he was.

"Sorry, Irwin, but it's true," Gaz replied. "You deserve better than Mandy like... Like... Uh... I dunno..." she then shrugged. "That weird girl in braces that liked Dib."

"Gretchen?!" Dib gasped. "I haven't seen her in a long time..."

"Besides, you don't need Mandy... You could do better than her..." Zofia then said to Irwin to help out. "I know it hurts, but sometimes, love can hurt. I think the only time Mandy felt love around someone was that kid Piff."

"And even then, that was all for nothing." LJ replied.

Irwin began to think about what they said.

"Look at how much Chrissy's developed," Kimberly said. "We had some ups and downs before we both realized how much we loved you, LJ. Even if sometimes her spoiled attitude gets the better of her at times, she always remembers to say she's sorry. I think if Mandy said 'sorry', her head would explode."

"Yeah," Dib replied. "She doesn't care about anyone, so why should we care about _her_?"

The adults soon came over.

"Mom! Dad!" Elyse, LJ, and Zofia said before running to their respective parents.

"Where'd you come from?" Elyse asked.

"Uh, well, if I told you, you wouldn't believe the stork was strong enough to carry me to your grandparents." Thor replied.

"Oh, Dad." Elyse rolled her gray eyes with a small laugh as she hugged him.

"You kids okay?" Cherry asked.

"We're fine, but there's one little problem." Jenny replied.

"Boogey took Chrissy!" LJ exclaimed. "...Oh, and Mandy too, I guess. We gotta go save Chrissy! Boogey can do what he wants with Mandy."

"Do you think you can help us, uh, sirs and ma'ams?" Martin asked.

"Um... I suppose we could try something out," Atticus replied. "We've faced worse when we were about your age."

"GREAT!" Lionel remarked. "This is bringing back memories of when your mother, uncle, and I met Mario and Luigi!"

"Oh, I just hope that Chrissy will be okay..." LJ sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Cherry replied. "At least it was The Boogeyman and not Freddy Kreuger or something like that."

The kids nodded in agreement as they set off. The adults then went to go along with them.

"Could they be right?" Irwin frowned as he had a lot on his mind. "Could Mandy not be the one for me?"

"Trust me, kid, she's not," Cherry replied. "Besides, there's other fish in the sea... Or birds in the air."

"Whichever works." Lionel added. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile, on Boogey's ship...._ **

Boogey and Creeper got their crystal ball back, try not to think too deeply into that as they watched what was going on without them.

"What am I looking at?" Boogey asked.

"It's the view from the Gatekeeper's Eye, Captain." Creeper replied.

"But I thought Billy ate the eye?" Boogey remembered.

"He did," Creeper stated. "You don't want to think about it too hard."

"No matter," Boogey smirked, coming toward the blonde girls he tied up. "Mandy, you admitted in court under oath that Grim was no good to you without his powers. With Horror's Hand, I'll be twice as powerful as Grim ever was," he then said. "If you were my friend, and protected me the way you protect Grim, we could rule the universe together! What do you say?"

"Just because I'll be best friends with a loser bag of bones doesn't mean I'll be best friends with a toad like you." Mandy huffed.

"Why was I kidnapped too?!" Chrissy complained.

"Because I'll make your own worst nightmares come true for you," Boogey smirked. "You know what I'm talking about... Your life before your aunts took you in... Isn't that right, Talent Star's Christine Damon, daughter of Barbara and Lance Damon?"

Chrissy's face paled a bit as she was not happy of the life she had before Aria, Adagio, and Sonata took her in as their adoptive niece like Princess Aurora was to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. "There's no way you could do that..." she then muttered out.

"Just try me." Boogey sneered as he walked off.

"Oh, brother." Mandy just rolled her eyes.

"Careful, little girl, or I could make the rest of your miserable little existence very scary," Boogey warned her. "Ain't that right, Creeper?"

"What's that?" Creeper asked, not paying attention until he stood up straight. "Yeah, scary! Very scary, Captain. Yes. Not scary at all..." he then muttered a bit.

"Keep that up and the Employee of the Month is going to be that guy!" Boogey warned as a certain bobcat was shown again.

"Terrence? Teresa? Help your Uncle Bubsy!" Bubsy called out as he cameoed yet again.

"On to Horror's Hand!" Boogey declared.

"It's you who should be scared, Boogey." Mandy glared.

"Why's that?" Boogey replied.

"'Cuz once I get down from here, I'm gonna kick your slimy blue butt so hard, you'll have to sit on your eyes!" Chrissy threatened.

"Hey! _I_ was gonna say that!" Mandy glared at her.

"I know." Chrissy gave a smarmy smirk in response.

"Oh, now that's scary," Creeper replied. "Maybe you could pick up a few pointers from-"

"Enough!" Boogey snapped before turning to face Mandy. "You're not gonna kick any butt, little girl... If you think you are, then you're dreaming!"

* * *

Chrissy soon woke up with a gasp. "I just had the weirdest dream..." she then sighed to herself before she came out of bed, walking up to her door and opened it up to see what looked like a deserted wasteland with horrible images shown.

* * *

Chrissy then woke up with her friends from where they were before she and Mandy were kidnapped. "I just had the craziest dream." she then told them.

"Oh, it's no dream," LJ replied. "You're still kidnapped, and Boogey put you and Mandy to sleep."

"LJ?" Chrissy asked. "Is that really you? Can you travel into dreams like the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Yeah... I think I get it from my mom," LJ replied. "Point is, we're coming to save you. This I swear."

"LJ... I miss you so much..." Chrissy said emotionally. "I know it hasn't been long, but I feel like I've been stuck with Mandy my whole life."

"I miss you too," LJ replied. "And don't worry, we're coming for you."

Chrissy hugged him quickly.

"It's okay, it's okay." LJ soothed.

* * *

Mandy was shown to be struggling in her sleep.

"They'll be under my sleep spell until their wills are broken." Boogey grinned.

"Yeah, I remember when you did that to me." Creeper replied.

The two soon shared a laugh before Creeper narrowed his eyes.

"I hate you," Creeper then grumbled. "You made me dream about a demented living coconut with a Fruit Salad Island that was worse than that talking sea sponge with the idiotic starfish and their adventures under the sea."

"I told you I was scary." Boogey smirked.

* * *

They soon continued to sail away for a while.

"It's just smooth sailing from here on out." Boogey smirked as he steered the ship with his two-headed parrot.

"Sir, you might want to see this." Creeper warned as he examined with the telescope, seeing a rather unfortunate sight.

Boogey grabbed the telescope and looked through it. The deathboats were shown to be coming back for Mandy and Chrissy.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Boogey commented, removing the telescope as he now had a dark circle over his eye.

The two-headed parrot chuckled from that.

"All right, you guys can save Mandy if you really want to," LJ glared to Billy, Grim, and Irwin. "I'm going in for Chrissy, Pirates of the Caribbean style. I'm gonna need a sword."

"You wanna borrow this?" Atticus offered his Sword of Harmony.

"Thank you, Uncle," LJ smiled. "COWABUNGA!" he shouted.

Atticus smiled back, letting LJ go to the rescue for the girl he loved.

"Hang on, how did LJ get so cool?" Billy spoke up.

"He's driven by the power of love." Grim replied.

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Love makes people do all sorts of stupid t'ings." Grim explained.

"I love everything~" Billy then beamed.

"Dat explains a lot." Grim deadpanned.

LJ did a cannonball flip onto the deck of the ship and began charging like an angry bull at Boogey's goons.

"What're you doing? Get him!" Boogey glared at his crew.

The pirate group soon came to attack LJ with either swords or cannons, but that would prove impossible as he fought to save the girl he loved. To put it simply, it was like toothpicks trying to stand up against a wrecking ball.

"There's Chrissy." Cherry spotted the sleeping blonde girl.

"Surprised you aren't doing anything." Zoe said to Irwin.

"I have a lot on my mind right now about Mandy, ma'am." Irwin replied.

"Fair enough." Gaz replied.

LJ finished tearing through the crowd, untied Chrissy, and leapt back to the others with her. Mandy soon fell into the other deathboat out of dumb luck.

"Well, there's that." Kimberly shrugged.

* * *

LJ carried Chrissy in his arms as she appeared to be quietly snoring.

"Shh..." Billy shushed. " **THEY'RE STILL ASLEEP!** "

"There is but one way to break the spell this beautiful maiden is under." LJ said, talking about Chrissy of course as he soon looked down to her and leaned in a bit to give her a kiss like in Snow White or Sleeping Beauty since she was his princess.

As he did, Chrissy's eyes fluttered open, but she eased into the kiss.

"Aww~..." Kimberly, Jenny, and Zofia awed at the scene.

Raul pouted, not because LJ was kissing Chrissy, but because he wanted to be brave and heroic for a girl like he was.

"Thank you so much." Chrissy whispered happily to LJ.

LJ smiled. "You're welcome." he replied.

Irwin soon kissed Mandy awake, though when he did, he didn't seem to enjoy it as much as he thought he would.

Mandy then punched him away out of disgust and horror which made Cherry smirk to see her scarred for life. "Okay, I get it. Terrible, horrible, disgusting nightmares that just keep getting worse," she then groaned. "Can we just move on already?"

"Guess what?" Cherry smirked.

"What?" Mandy asked only to get pinched her. "Ow!"

"You're awake." Cherry kept her smirk after pinching Mandy.

The kids all laughed at that as they climbed aboard and headed off once more. Mandy soon threw herself against the edge of the boat to throw up.

"Let's go get that Hand... If anyone's still interested." Kimberly said to her friends.

"I guess we should, so Grim can get his job back and gain his freedom." LJ replied.

"All right then, let's get to it." Kimberly nodded.

* * *

And so, they road along in the water for a while to get Horror's Hand to help Grim since he was the only one they cared about right now from Billy and Mandy's gang of buddies.

"That was very brave of what you did," Cherry told LJ. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." LJ replied.

"So... Elyse... You think you might stay in touch with Todd or Eric Needles?" Zofia asked.

"So far they're both just friends, but Todd does seem to like me a bit." Elyse replied bashfully.

"Alright, so far, so good!" Zofia replied.

"Yeah, we're talking when we can." Elyse replied.

"With the door open!" Thor added.

"Yes, Dad, with the door open." Elyse chuckled a little.

"Atta girl." Thor smiled.

"Where are we going again?" Ambrose asked.

"To the Isle of Peril to get Horror's Hand," Atticus replied. "It should be right there."

"No doubt we'll meet the hand's owner though." Mo commented.

"Great timing," replied Lionel. "Because we're almost there!"

"It sure is nice to have supernatural adventures again every now and then," Thor said to the others. "Life is kinda slow when you're a sandwich-making dad with a wife in The Magic Council. Not that I'm complaining though, I love my job, so it doesn't feel like work."

"That's an awesome philosophy to live by," replied Lionel. "I know I sure enjoy it."

"Ah, Hakuna Matata." Thor smiled a bit.

"Exactly." Lionel replied as they arrived at the Isle of Peril.

"Is this it then?" Cherry asked.

"Yep," Atticus nodded. "Hope you guys don't mind stairs."

"Hello, there!" An old lady smiled and waved to them from her own private home on the isle.

"Hi, Grandma!" Billy waved. "I'll never understand why she moved here..."

"Billy?!" The others gasped.

"Hi, guys!" Billy smiled.

"How in the heck did you catch up?" Zofia glared.

"We have our ways," Mandy replied. "Now get out of my way so I can get that Hand."

"Frag _that_!" LJ replied. "If anybody deserves the Hand, it's Grim. He's the only one of you who's actually trustworthy enough to use it. Besides, it's not like it can scare him any further: he already lives his worst nightmare on the daily!"

Mandy glowered before glaring at Obby who ran out in front of her and barked like a protective guard dog.

"That's tellin' her, Obby!" Dib smirked.

"Ugh... I'm not scared of some ugly dog..." Mandy glared.

* * *

Eventually, everyone began to climb up the stairs to retrieve Horror's Hand.

"Man, that looks like a long way down..." Zofia said as they glanced into the water a bit.

"That goes without saying..." Lionel replied as they ascended the stairway.

They soon finally made it up to the top and found the hand.

"There it is... Horror's Hand..." Martin said in a brave explorer voice like Indiana Jones.

"And that must be Lord Horror." Jenny added, pointing up to a tall, brave looking soldier with his left hand missing from his body.

"I am Horror the Ancient," The soldier greeted them as his eyes glowed. "Long ago, I magically channeled all of my fear into my left hand, and then cut it off, so I would forever be bold and brave. You may pass no further without defeating me in a battle!"

The others shivered nervously.

"Of wits," The soldier then concluded which relaxed them at first. "During which I will attempt to strike you with my spear."

"Well, that's reassuring..." LJ remarked sarcastically.

"Why does his voice sound so familiar?" Cherry asked herself, scratching her head about the soldier's voice.

"I think he's the boss in that other show you watch sometimes that no one really cares enough about to remember." Atticus replied.

"That must be it." Cherry then said.

Billy soon walked up to the soldier curiously. "Mr. Horror, Mr. Horror! Did cutting off your hand really make you brave?" he then asked.

"Oh, my goodness, no! I mean, what was I thinking?" Horror replied. "First of all, I'm a lefty, so once I cut it off, I couldn't even sign my name! Then I just got bored, and I gained like 20 pounds. Now I do a lot of online gaming, and I've learned to play a guitar with my teeth. Gets kind of boring down here." he then said before sitting down in a sulking way.

Lionel snapped his fingers in realization. "Okay, now I recognize him. It's Grandpa Murray from _The Goldbergs_!" he exclaimed.

"If you defeat me, you will face your greatest fear!" Horror glared down at the group. "At the hand of Horror's Hand!"

"That sounds a little redundant." Chrissy commented.

"Well, looks like we've gone from bad to worse." Mandy remarked.

They soon heard a sound calling out to them before they looked down to see a giant squid creature in the water below them.

"Well, I guess someone released the Krakken." Cherry then said.

"Then we better start 'crackin'' some skulls!" LJ added.

Two tentacles soon shot down, grabbing Nergal Jr and Billy in the process.

"Get off of me!" Nergal Jr glared as he tried to bring out his tendrils. "I don't make friends this way!"

Gaz growled and soon lunged out to the Krakken for taking Nergal Jr since she really liked him these days. The Krakken ate Billy and soon sank back into the water. Gaz grunted and grabbed a hold of Nergal Jr. Suddenly, the two were in an energy bubble and brought back to the top with the bubble popping from their landing.

"You okay, dears?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, we're alright," Nergal Jr replied. "Man, Gaz, I'm so thankful."

"Hey, I care about ya, remember?" Gaz reminded.

Nergal Jr smiled. "And I'm glad I care about you, too." he replied.

"Billy!" Irwin cried out.

"He'll be fine." Mandy shrugged.

"Oh, great! Dere goes our comic relief," Grim griped. "What next?"

"Well, Lionel is still here," Thor replied about the comic relief. "At least I'm not Mater from that Pixar movie Cars."

"My sentiments exactly." Lionel nodded.

A helicopter carrying the ship soon appeared and an anchor fell out and Cherry made it hit Mandy instead of Irwin.

"I'm afraid you're outmatched, Grim old boy," Boogey smirked as he soon appeared, climbing down the anchor's chain. "Horror's Hand is mine."

"If you want to be useful without your powers, now is a good time to start." Mandy suggested to the skeleton.

I... I... I... I... I don't know how, Boogey, but we're going to beat you!" Grim glared to his rival as he tried to sound brave and tough.

"Well, you both can't have Horror's Hand." Horror told the groups.

"So, what do we have to do then?" asked Martin.

"You have to make The Cannibal Run," Horror replied. "Whoever comes back alive will win the honor of fighting me!"

"Greeeat." Zofia said dryly, nearly reminiscent of her mother.

"What's a Cannibal Run exactly?" Jenny soon asked.

"The Cannibal Run is the most dangerously frightening section of the entire river!" Creeper replied nervously.

"Well, we're not scared." Boogey smirked cockily.

"We're not either!" Grim retorted.

"Totally awesome!" Horror beamed from that before taking down a map to show them where to go from here. "You will start from Point Dread, go through the Chasm of Blades across the Bottomless Falls, pass through the Hole of Oddities, past Monster Island, through the Sunken City of the Witch Queen, stop for lunch at the Picnic Grounds of Terror, jump the Glacier of Evil, pass the Whirlpool of Suffering, and, finally, overcome the Cliffs of Crushing. Man, I'm glad I don't have to go through all that!"

"Well, looks like we'll need a montage to get through this one." Ambrose noted.

"Yep, that's right, next, we get a montage!" Shadow Streak said, appearing for a random cameo out of Author Appeal.

"Shadow Streak? This isn't a YouTube video about the _Powerpuff Girls 2016_ reboot?" Cherry replied.

"Sorry, I call it as I see it." Shadow Streak grinned innocently.

* * *

The race was then shown in the form of a montage sequence. The boats soon got in line as they got ready while Mandy rubbed her head as she had a mild headache from the anchor dropping on her.

"See you at de finish line, Boogey!" Grim snapped.

"Our backsides, perhaps!" Boogey replied smugly.

Horror waved the flag with his one good hand, and both boats were off. Some music began to play to accompany the montage.

"I saw, You dance, From the corner, I caught, Your name~" Thor soon began to sing on the way. "In a conversation, Playing hard-to-get, But I can't understand, When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes, When we're dancing, The night begins to shine~"

"The night begins to shine... The night begins to shine~" Lionel joined in. "When we're dancing... The night... The night begins to shine~"

"I swear, sometimes you two are the Chris Farley and David Spade of my life at times." Cherry commented from Lionel and Thor's bonding.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Thor beamed.

"As will I!" Lionel added as the boat race continued.

* * *

They passed by various monsters on the way.

"Ugh... What horrible fiends..." Zofia shuddered at some of the monsters.

"No kidding." LJ replied.

A giant waterfall soon appeared which made them all gasp as the screen faded to black in a commercial break cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

"And now a message from Hasbro..." A voice narrated, showing the toy line logo.

"BUY OUR TOYS!" A voice yelled out, showing many characters from cartoons with cool forms with ridiculous prices.

"This has been a message from Hasbro." The first voice then concluded.

"Subtlety." LJ remarked as the commercial break ended.

* * *

The others soon yelled out again like in before the commercial.

"We already screamed! Why are we doing it again?" Cherry asked.

"Commercial break cliffhangers will do that." Thor memorized from watching cartoons.

"Mm-hmm." nodded Lionel, before he zapped the boat, making it float over the waterfall.

"See ya, water monsters!" Mo laughed with victory.

The monsters groaned in annoyance at being robbed of their meals.

"Okay... What's next?" asked Zoe.

"Well, if that was the waterfall... Then I guess next would be that hole..." Thor guessed.

"I shudder to imagine what could be behind that hole." Elyse gulped a bit.

"You mean the Hole of Oddities?" asked Grim.

"Why do they call it that?" asked Dib.

"I guess we'll find out once we get there." Raul said nervously.

* * *

They soon came in through the hole and they all now looked like felt puppets like from _Sesame Street_ or _The Muppets_.

"Oh, now I get it." Mandy grumbled a bit.

"Elmer loves you!" A fuzzy blue monster looking like a beloved red one with an orange nose beamed to him.

"Beat it, reject!" Gaz glared a bit.

"But Elmer loves you!" The monster said, trying to be a knock-off on Elmo.

"I don't CARE!" Gaz snapped as she shoved it away.

"This feels strangely familiar..." Lionel replied before he saw the puppets from the end credits of _Chowder_ passing by, along with two puppets of the Almighty Tallest, screaming in terror as they were burning. "Hm... Probably nothing important." he shrugged.

* * *

They soon got out of the hole and things were now back to normal.

"That was bizarre." Zofia groaned slightly.

"It sure was disturbing." Mandy agreed for once.

"It was kinda funny." Dib shrugged as they continued on.

The water soon led them upwards with a monster with fire breath who shot fire out as they passed, going down through the water.

"Now begins a real roller-coaster like The Thunder Racer in Hershey Park." Jenny commented.

The kids, save for Mandy and Irwin, put their arms up and shouted as they were shot up, down, and all around as their boat kept on going. Zofia shivered slightly as that seemed a bit too intense even for her.

"Round the world and home again!" Cherry cackled a bit from the adrenaline. "That's the sailor's way!"

* * *

Eventually, the wild ride slowed back to normal speed, and our heroes were now way out in front of Boogey and his creepy crew.

"Hi~" Martin and Jenny smirked beside Boogey's crew.

"And bye!" Ambrose added as Boogey angrily gnashed his teeth.

On Boogey's ship, everyone ran around a bit.

Boogey soon tripped Coconut Fred as he ran around before the coconut soon fell on deck, cracking his shell open which made milk pour out. "I really regret your existence." He then muttered a bit.

One of the goons wheeled out a cannon.

Boogey loaded it up and lit the fuse. " **SUCK CANNONBALL!** " he shouted, as the cannon fired at the heroes' boat.

The cannonball soon went flying.

"Dios mio!" Raul cried out.

The cannonball then hit them all instantly, drowning them into the water.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Boogey laughed to that. "Whoo-hoo!"

But luckily, Grim's arm reached out, crossing the finish line!

"Grim did something right." Cherry approved.

Lord Horror then waved the checkered flag as everyone came onto dry land to celebrate their victory.

"I'm the laughing stock of the Underworld!" Boogey cried out.

Drell soon appeared for a moment to laugh at him, taking a picture on his new phone, and then disappeared to post this onto social media.

"Well, we won the race," said Lionel. "That just leaves claiming Horror's Hand."

"You are indeed fearless," Lord Horror approved. "Now the only thing you must do is defeat--"

Mandy soon interrupted him by throwing an oar at him, making him fall into the water. "Owned," she then said before they got splashed by the water. "All right, let's grab this thing and blow this dump."

"What the hell was that for?!" Cherry glared at Mandy.

"What?" Mandy asked.

"Why did you hit him like that?!" Cherry replied.

"Why not?" Mandy shrugged. "Besides, you can be violent too at times, lady."

"Yeah, but I'm not some blackhearted sociopath like you!" Cherry retorted. "At least I know to show remorse!"

"Whatever you say, lady," Mandy rolled her eyes. "You were scarring everyone for life on Halloween."

"That was mostly for you," Cherry replied. "You see, I have a tough time dealing with children, but you are the worst one I've probably ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"She's right," Lionel nodded. "Sure, some kids are difficult, but good-friggin'-grief, you are an unlikeable little shit."

Mandy glared as that didn't bother her as they soon went after Horror's Hand. They soon came up to the hand as the adults stood away in a distance.

"I'm afraid we can't help the kids face their fears when the time comes." Atticus told the others.

"It'll be hard... But I suppose that'll be alright... That's the point of Horror's Hand after all." Mo replied.

"...I say Grim should go first." said Martin.

Mandy soon tackled Grim onto the floor. "You're not the boss." she then told Martin.

"It's the smartest thing to do," Martin glared. "I thought _you_ were the smart one... AMANDA!"

Mandy glowered as that name made her feel really aggressive and angered from being called that.

"That _is_ your name after all... Amanda DeMisé!" Martin mocked.

"Why, you--!" Mandy growled and then tackled Martin next, getting into a fight cloud with him.

"Hey, nobody picks on my brother, you devil-horned little toad!" Jenny retorted, jumping into the fight cloud as well.

Grim soon took that time to go and get Horror's Hand for himself.

"Aaaaand... 3... 2... 1." LJ counted as Grim claimed Horror's Hand. "Marty, Jen, great distraction. You two were amazing."

Martin and Jenny grinned innocently from that as they both sat on top of Mandy.

"Da Hand won't affect me." Grim smirked to the others.

Horror's Hand seemed scared of Grim before closing its face up.

"I lived me worst nightmare every day," Grim told Mandy. "Living wit' you and Billy!"

"Well, that was a close one," Chrissy sighed. "It's a good thing we didn't end up having to face our fears like that one time in Total Drama Island."

"And then the opposite happens." Cherry muttered in an Alpha Jay voice as that was a common writing tool.

"Heh," Lionel chuckled. "This actually went way more smoothly than I expected."

"I guess we can go now, right?" Chrissy replied.

"Pretty much, as soon as Grim finishes up with the Hand." LJ replied.

Chrissy looked very relieved that she wouldn't have to face her fears, though her necklace seemed to glow from that since she was hiding something very big from the others that concerned her fears. LJ glanced over to her, curiously, but decided that he would ask later. The group soon walked over around Grim.

"No, wait!" Grim cried out to them as that was probably not the best idea since he had Horror's Hand with him.

Horror's Hand soon opened up to display the fears of the group. Cherry face-palmed from that, unable to resist.

* * *

"...Wow, that was weird," noted LJ as he looked around, only to see the others glancing at him with fearful expressions. "You okay, guys? Did somebody cut one?"

The group backed up a bit.

"Hey, guys, it's me, your pal..." LJ told them. "Kimberly, Chrissy, what's going on?"

"Don't come any closer!" Jenny cried out.

"Why? Is there some big ugly bug on my head?" asked LJ curiously. "Don't worry, I'll hold still and get it off!"

"Get away from us, freak!" Chrissy cried out.

"F... Freak...?" LJ asked uneasily.

"I have no brother!" Zofia soon told him. "You are a pest!"

LJ was mortified by this, as he dropped to his knees in anguish and began to cry, while the others seemed to abandon him.

* * *

Soon after, he was approached by Maleficent.

"...What do you want... Come to rub salt in my wounds?" he then asked.

"No, I've come to take you far away from here." Maleficent smirked.

LJ glanced up at her, wiping his eyes. "Really now? Whatever for?" he asked.

"Call it a favor..." Maleficent smirked as she held out her hand. "You can trust me. With these others deserting you, who else can you trust?"

"...You're right..." LJ replied, reaching out and taking Maleficent by the hand. "I suppose this is the only path for me..."

Maleficent smirked as she took LJ's hand, leading him away from the group.

* * *

"What's... What's going on?" Zofia asked, looking around as she seemed to be home, though she found herself in the basement that had a cot in the corner. She then opened the door and began to come upstairs.

Cherry appeared to be washing dishes with her back turned.

"Mother? What's going on?" Zofia asked.

"Zofia... You know you're not allowed upstairs..." Cherry replied without looking at her daughter.

"Mother... I don't understand..." Zofia replied as Cherry turned around, her face alight with anger.

"GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW, SO I NEVER HAVE TO LOOK AT YOUR WORTHLESS FACE AGAIN!" Cherry shouted angrily, striking Zofia across the cheek.

Zofia was stunned by this, and cried to herself as she backed away, before running downstairs.

"THAT'S RIGHT, GO! AND STAY DOWN THERE!" Cherry shouted.

Zofia began to cry as she couldn't imagine such a thing had happened to her.

* * *

Chrissy was shown to be alone in an old bedroom which was her own and she heard the yelling of her parents, long before she had met LJ, Zofia, and the others who were pressuring her to sing better and look her best to be "the best kid" in the whole world, even if it meant hurting her to get her to act properly, and her imaginary friend Berry yelling at her to be the best as well. "Adagio, Aria, Sonata, I want you!" she then cried out as she missed her adoptive aunts already.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly was in a forest, playing with some friendly woodland animals, but whenever she came in contact with them, they would keel over, dead. Again and again, she tried, and every time she got the same result. The Disney Princesses seemed to show up and they all looked horrified from Kimberly.

"It's not my fault!" Kimberly told them. "I would never wanna hurt another living being!"

They all ran off in terror as Kimberly looked at her hands in shock.

* * *

"Telling jokes in front of bears!" Irwin cried out as he was on stage in front of a crowd of angry bears. "My worst nightmare!"

The bears all stared at him with growls.

"Uh, okay, so two bears are in the woods, yo," Irwin started. "And then they--" but before he could finish, the bears immediately began to maul him.

* * *

"Hello? Dib? Anybody?" Gaz called out as she was in a black void at first.

Eventually, the light came on to show a colorful meadow with peaceful flowers and butterflies.

"Oh, man, she's in Dream Valley." Cherry recognized the location.

Six ponies different from Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy came out around Gaz, singing about love and friendship in a nauseatingly cute tone, making Gaz scream in terror.

"NO...!!!" Gaz shrieked, clutching her skull in pain.

* * *

Dib soon woke up in a very dark and dreary place. It was his house as he came out of his bedroom, but it seemed different. It seemed more like how his life used to be long before he met LJ and Zofia. They were indeed the Dark Ages of his lifetime.

"Dad, do you know where my friends are?" Dib asked as he found his father in the kitchen.

"Not now, son..." Professor Membrane replied before taking out a piece of toasted bread, looking more proud of it than his own son. "I'm making TOAST!"

Dib's eye twitched visibly. "...Oh, God, I'm trapped in a _Groundhog Day_ loop... Of the day I met Zim..." he realized.

"Besides, you don't have any friends," Gaz scoffed to her brother, opening the fridge before noticing something off. "You drank the last soda! YOU WILL PAY!"

"NOOOOOO!" Dib shrieked in terror, clutching his head.

Dib was then shown in school with Miss Bitters introducing Zim to the class as a human student, but of course, Dib was the only one who saw through the human disguise while everyone else either blindly believed it or didn't care. "No... Not again... I can't go back... You hear me?!" he then screamed into the void. "I won't go back...!"

* * *

Raul's eyes opened as he looked around as he saw very pretty girls on every street pointing and laughing at him and he screamed out as he looked very weak, puny, and unattractive like in a Johnny Bravo bumper. "No... This can't be happening..." he moaned in agony. "I'm Raul Rivera, but if I'm not a ladies' man... Then I dunno _who_ I am...."

* * *

Martin and Jenny soon woke up and found themselves in school.

"Good morning, class." Ms. Scarlett greeted as she held her cage with her two lab mice who were Pinky and the Brain.

"Good morning, Ms. Scarlett." The students chorused while Martin and Jenny looked around, curiously.

"I hope you all like today's subject: Araneae..." Ms. Scarlett smiled sweetly before putting the cage down and opened up her briefcase, making swarms of eight-legged arachnids scatter out and climb all around the classroom in a creepy way. "Otherwise known as SPIDERS!"

Martin and Jenny screamed in terror as the spiders seemed to grow to the size of polar bears.

* * *

"Oh... We have to help them!" Mo frowned.

"I'm afraid that according to the rules of Horror's Hand, they must face their fears on their own." Zoe replied.

"Damn those rules..." Lionel groused. "I hate seeing them suffer like this..."

"I do too." Cherry added.

"That's it, I'm stopping this." Mandy decided as she went to go next.

"Stop. Don't. Come back." Cherry said in a Willy Wonka tone.

"Oh, well," Lionel shrugged. "At least it won't be so bad watching HER suffer."

Mandy soon came to help, but suddenly found her opening the front door of a cutesy looking house and soon came inside to see two figures in the dark by the fireplace. "Hey, I'm looking for Horror's Hand," she then demanded before gasping at who came to the door. "Have you--... GAH!"

"Oh, hello, me!" A chubby, kindly old woman beamed to her with a cute smile, showing to be an older Mandy. "I remember being your age when I was all gloom and doom, instead of sunshine and lollipops! But I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things. When I was your age," she then brought her younger self into a bone-crushing hug with tears in her eyes. "I never told Billy and Grim how important they really were to me."

"Lady... There is _no_ way you're me," retorted Mandy. "Because nobody means anything to me. They were all just stepping stones on my path to total conquest."

"Oh, why don't you come in and have some brownies?" Adult Mandy offered, giving her younger self some and dragging her into the house.

Cherry snickered, unable to resist Mandy's worst fear coming true.

"She reminds me of your mother." Lionel commented from Adult Mandy to her.

"Y-You're not me, you can't be me," Mandy trembled to her future self. "I'm supposed to do something important!"

"There's nothing more important than friendship!" Adult Mandy replied before swooning. "Except for maybe love~..."

A chair was then turned around, revealing a muscular man who was Adult Irwin. "Hey, there, little lady, I see you met my wife, yo~" he said in a deep, masculine voice.

Adult Mandy soon jumped into Adult Irwin's lap and the two were about to kiss on the lips. Mandy looked horrified with wide eyes before she screamed and ran out of the house, panting heavily before a couple of bears randomly appeared and beat her up. Lionel and Cherry laughed so hard at that, tears ran down their faces. Atticus, Mo, and Zoe looked like they were trying not to laugh as Thor laughed the hardest.

"I'm sorry!" Thor said. "I'm usually a gentle guy, but that was bananas!"

"I KNOW, right?" Lionel replied. "That little puke got what she deserved! But seriously though, what about the others?"

* * *

" _I'll_ handle dis." Grim said as he soon took Horror's Hand back and he soon let the others be relieved of their worst fears.

The kids soon collapsed on the ground, their eyes wracked with absolute terror. The adults soon leaned over them uneasily.

"Sorry about that, kids." Atticus said apprehensively.

The kids were stunned silent, too terrified by their experiences to speak. At that point, they just felt like crying. Cherry, Mo, and Zoe soon came to help comfort the kids a bit from their worst fears.

"The poor bunnies... Puppies... Kittens..." Kimberly frowned. "I would never wanna hurt an animal. I love animals. Especially unicorns."

"I... Am not a freak...." LJ muttered under his breath in a fetal position, over and over.

"LJ? Honey?" Cherry called softly.

LJ turned to face his mother, curious and scared.

"LJ, it's okay..." Cherry said, trying to help calm him down. "It'll be okay."

LJ embraced his mom and cried his little eyes out.

"Oh, dear..." Cherry said as she held onto him. "Horror's Hand must've really done a number on him."

"I'm so sorry about dat, ma'am." Grim said to her.

"Oh... It's not your fault," Cherry replied. "I'm sorry you got stuck with Billy and Mandy... Though... It seems like Billy is gone forever since we haven't seen him since that Krakken attack. Oh, well." she then shrugged as that was no big deal to her or anyone else.

"No big loss, really." Lionel added.

"He's probably being digested by now." Atticus hid a small sadistic smirk.

"Well, Grim has Horror's Hand, and everything is fixed now," noted Elyse. "We may as well get going and let the others try to put their agonizing trauma behind them."

"El, you okay?" Zoe asked her daughter.

"You didn't have to face your fear, did you?" Thor added.

"Let's just say I'm really glad to be out of Wayside School in reality," Elyse replied. "That place makes Wonderland look like Dr. Sigmund Freud's office."

"No denying that." Cherry nodded as they left the Underworld.

* * *

Boogey soon came to stop them from going any further.

"Oh, for the love of--" Cherry groaned. "What do _you_ want, Booger Man?"

"Hand over the Hand or we'll handle you roughly!" Boogey demanded.

"Sorry, dude, you came too late," Martin replied. "Grim got it and beat the challenge, so... First come, first serve."

"Have it your way then." Boogey smirked.

The pirate crew soon ran in to attack Grim for Horror's Hand.

"Step off!" Cherry glared before she soon summoned her white tiger friend.

Kimba growled as he came in front of the crew before roaring at them. The pirates shrieked in terror before running off the cliff and being eaten by the Krakken, who belched out Billy's baseball cap.

"So Grim has Horror's Hand now," Thor said to Atticus and Zoe before asking, "Does he get some sort of reward?"

"Well, he gets his old job back, and he no longer has to adhere to the wager he made with Billy and Mandy." replied Atticus.

"No way!" Mandy glared.

"As Head of the Magic Council, I decide it to be so," Atticus proclaimed. "And I say so."

"Well, can't argue with that!" Lionel shrugged.

"I-I'm... Free?" asked Grim, in disbelief.

"You're free, Grim," Atticus smiled. "I promise."

"We had a deal!" Mandy glared. "That's cheating!"

"Oh, like you did when you and Billy first met Grim in that Limbo game?" Atticus replied. "Like Drell before me, I know all and see all."

"WHOOPEE!" Grim cheered. "How'd ya like _dat_ , ya little bastard? I don't hafta take orders from you ever again!" he cackled.

Judge Spleen soon appeared to give Grim his scythe back.

"I guess Kuki Sanban didn't work out as the new Grim Reaper." Cherry scoffed.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Judge Spleen shuddered a bit.

"...Okay, then." LJ replied.

"Here you go, Grim." Judge Spleen said, giving the reaper his scythe.

"Can it get any worse?" Mandy groaned as this was probably the biggest downer ending of her life.

"You still like-like Mandy, Irwin?" asked Nergal Jr, curious if Irwin had learned a single thing from this whole misadventure.

"I'm not sure _how_ I'm feeling, but I don't think I like-like Mandy anymore, yo." Irwin replied.

"Well, congrats! That means you're growing as a person!" LJ replied as Mandy was spontaneously struck by lightning.

Mandy let out a yelp as she was nearly burnt to a crisp.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Zofia told her brother. "You looked a little... Feeble from Horror's Hand."

"...Not gonna lie, it showed me some nasty stuff...everyone abandoned me... Called me a freak... Disowned me..." LJ sighed. "...But I know that won't happen... Hopefully."

"Oh... Come here." Zofia said as she came to hug her brother.

LJ clutched his sister in a bear-hug, and Chrissy and Kimberly joined in. Obby beamed as he came over to them.

"Hey, it's Milo and Kida's lava dog." Cherry said.

"He should probably get back home." Atticus suggested.

"Heh... Guess you're right," LJ smiled. "Guess we'll see you around, Obby."

Obby pouted before nuzzling them.

"You gotta go back home," Chrissy said. "Uh... Wherever your home is."

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Cherry replied.

"Atlantis?" asked Kimberly. "LJ and Zofia told us earlier."

"Oh, they did, huh?" Cherry replied.

The group nodded as that was true.

"It would be nice to visit them, but maybe another time." Cherry then said as Obby had to go back where he came from.

"Already on it." replied Lionel as he zapped up a portal.

"We'll visit you, Milo, and Kida when we have some time," Cherry told Obby. "Maybe for Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving in Atlantis," Atticus chuckled. "That sounds like a pretty adventurous holiday."

"Oh, definitely." Lionel chuckled as Obby went through the portal.

A girl with tanned skin with vibrant red hair came out, wearing blue clothes, smiled as she saw Obby before picking him up and he licked her a bit.

"Wow..." Irwin whispered about the girl, almost dreamily. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that must be Otika," Atticus replied. "Kida told me that she and Milo were starting a family together."

"Maybe we could have an awesome adventure with her sometime." LJ remarked.

"Who knows?" Zofia smiled.

"Thank you for bringing Obby back home." Otika smiled to Atticus.

"Of course," Atticus smiled back. "You two get home safely now."

Otika and Obby both waved before the portal soon closed with both of them in it to take them back home.

"Heh... Those guys are fun." Dib smiled.

"Let's go home." Gaz suggested.

And everyone was glad to agree with that.


	7. Chapter 7

"Atticus, Mo, thanks for your help," Cherry told her childhood best friend and foster cousin. "Think we can meet up with you guys and the kids sometime later."

"Sure, if they're not too busy with Emi, Jenny, and Lee." Mo smiled.

LJ shrugged with a smile. "I guess that would be cool." he replied.

The group soon left the Underworld then as Cherry pet Kimba, sending him away for now as they came back home after a crazy misadventure together. Atticus soon looked over to Mandy's house before the girl came back home.

"You gonna do to her parents what you and Patch did to Vicky's parents?" Mo asked her husband.

"Hmm... I think I should..." Atticus nodded. "At least the mother. She seems to love her daughter a lot, but Mandy's father? ...He seems to be not exactly Father of the Year. I swear I've heard him call her 'Son' most of the time."

"Alrighty then," LJ smiled. "That oughta be good for a laugh."

Atticus nodded and then worked his magic to change Mandy's parents like with Vicky's parents after he was able to get the evil babysitter fired so that he could be Timmy's new babysitter as seen in _Timmy & Annabelle's Channel Chasers_. The kids sat by and watched the aftermath unfold.

* * *

"I feel... Different..." Mandy's mother known as Claire said to herself while washing dishes, but froze in spot. "Like... More independent..."

"Huh... Same here..." Mandy's father Phil added. "It feels... Pretty decent, actually."

Mandy soon slammed the front door open. "Mother, I hunger," she then said, helping herself to the kitchen table, taking out the newspaper to read. "Did you remodel my room like I asked?"

"No, Mandy, I haven't," Claire replied. "I've been too busy with chores."

"Disappointed," Mandy said sharply. "I'm afraid you and I have to talk."

"Yes, we do, Mandy," Claire replied, taking the newspaper away from her daughter. "Right now."

"What's going on here?" asked Mandy, apparently not used to people not cowering before her and obeying her every whim.

"Son, we should talk." Mandy's father, Philip, then said.

Mandy rolled her eyes from her father calling her "Son" again since he always wanted a son over a daughter.

"It's about your attitude," Claire told Mandy, sounding confident for the first time since Mandy was old enough to walk and talk. "We do our very best for you, we love you very much, but all you do is take advantage of us and our fear over you, but that ends now."

"...Good one, Mother." replied Mandy.

"It's not a joke, Amanda," said Phillip. "We're serious. We won't be bossed around and intimidated by our own child. Not anymore."

"Uh-huh..." Mandy replied, unconvinced. "Anyway, I'm hungry, so I demand egg whites with steaming spinach, hash browns, and a cup of coffee."

"Right, black," Claire rolled her aqua-colored eyes. "Like your heart."

"Well, _someone's_ developing an attitude..." Mandy noticed her mother's snippy tone.

Philip soon went to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Mandy glared. "Are you gonna try to call that nanny again? That's not gonna work again. I showed her that I rule this world and no one can overpower me."

"No, Amanda... You're going to military school," Claire replied. "As soon as possible."

"...WHAT?" Mandy asked in shock. "You can't be serious..."

A military van was shown to be speeding over to Mandy's house. Mandy was yelling out as the people came to take her away.

"Get that brat! She must be in _my_ military school, I'll work her to the bone if I have to!" An Army General man known as General Specific demanded as he hopped out of the van with his men marching into the house with his right-hand man beside him, Private Public. "And while you're at it, check the house for any sheep!"

"Right, sir!" Private Public saluted.

Everyone looked to each other and shared a quick laugh as they soon went to go back home after a very big adventure against the Boogeyman.

* * *

"So... I'm really, really sorry about blowing up at you, sir..." LJ told Drell who came to take Ambrose home.

"Since I'm not in charge anymore, I'll let you off with a warning," Drell replied. "Just watch that attitude. I get enough back-sass at home."

"Right, sir." LJ nodded.

"Though I wonder where our next adventure will take us?" pondered Nergal Jr.

"Hmm... I'm not sure," Drell replied. "I'll get out of your hair though. Come on, son."

"Coming, Dad." Ambrose nodded as he went to go home with his father.

Elyse was shown to be texting on her phone a bit with a small smile.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked his daughter.

"Um... Texting my friend, Todd." Elyse replied.

"Todd...?" Thor replied. "Do you go to school with this Todd?"

"Does it matter?" Elyse shrugged while she continued to text merrily.

"She means that Todd kid from Wayside." LJ clarified.

"Um... Yeah..." Elyse said.

"I think I need to talk with this Todd." Thor said, reaching out for her phone.

"No! No, no, that's okay, Dad." Elyse said bashfully.

"Well... We can see you guys are busy," smiled Lionel. "So we should probably get a move on."

"Elyse, come over here!" Thor called out, chasing his daughter. "I just wanna talk to this boy Todd!"

"No, Daddy!" Elyse cried out.

* * *

Everyone else soon left to get back home while LJ had a lot to think about with Horror's Hand, especially from being visited by Maleficent. "What was that all about...?" he said to himself. "Why did that happen... And what could it mean?"

Zofia soon came into the room to get to her bed after brushing her teeth, yawning and stretching.

LJ looked like he'd practically aged six _years_ by that point, as he was still hyper-focused on what the vision he'd seen could've meant. "...Are my friends destined to leave me...?" he asked. "...Am I destined to become evil...?"

"Brother, are you talking in your sleep?" Zofia mumbled as she felt very tired right now.

"That would imply I'm asleep... Which I'm NOT..." LJ replied, jotting down notes in his composition notebook.

"Someone's tense tonight..." Zofia said before leaning over to take a look at him. "What's on your mind?"

"It was that damned vision I had via Horror's Hand... It was just so jarring..." LJ sighed. "Not to mention it's got me thinking: am I destined to lose my friends... And go full-on evil?"

"Oh, Brother, you're not going to lose anyone or turn evil," Zofia comforted him. "You're very funny, adventurous, cool, and a great friend."

"...I guess you're right..." LJ replied. "Maybe I'll invite Kimberly over tomorrow..."

"Yeah, go out with her, have a bit of fun, do something cool." Zofia smiled encouragingly.

LJ smiled. "You know what? I _will_! And maybe Chrissy, just to get her mind off today. Thanks, sis." he replied.

"No problem," Zofia smiled back. "Good night now."

"Night, Sis." LJ replied as he climbed into bed and dozed off.

Zofia smiled before she went to turn over to get some sleep herself now that her brother felt much better. And a silence settled over the Schwartz house for the night.

* * *

_**Later...** _

"I'll be back, you'll see!" Boogey glared as he was in his ship. "You'll all see! I'll scare you all to pieces! You haven't heard or seen the last of the Boogeyman!"

"Ah, shaddup!" shouted a voice, and Boogey got hit with a can shortly after.

Boogey yelped from that before glaring and looking around in annoyance. And everyone laughed at him, since they never did, and never would, find him scary.

"Why... Why are you laughing at me?" Boogey asked. "Stop it!"

Everyone just kept on laughing which seemed to ruin Boogey's self-esteem as the "scariest dude alive".

"Stop it! I _am_ scary!" Boogey protested over the endless laughter. "I _am_!"

Everyone just kept on laughing. Boogey soon slammed the door shut in his private quarters, grumbling to himself as he was defeated.

* * *

Turns out it was Grim using Horror's Hand to make Boogey experience _his_ worst fear: the fact that nobody found him scary anymore. "Ain't I a stinker?" The skeleton chuckled.

"Oh, your most vile, sir." A winged demon poofed and appeared.

"Hey, I haven't seen ya since dat time I was wit' Billy and Mandy in da Person Scouts." Grim said to him.

"Uh, yeah, me and the others kinda ditched ya after a while when those kids made your life a living Hell... Even more than it already was in the Underworld and everything," The demon grinned bashfully. "No hard feelings, eh, Grim, old buddy?"

Grim shrugged. "Eh, water under the bridge over the River Styx." he replied.

"Phew!" The demon sighed in relief, wiping his forehead then.

"Besides, I finally got me afterlife back, and I'm gonna enjoy it!" Grim added as he walked off, a spring in his step.

The demon grinned from that. Grim soon went to enjoy the rest of his life after finally being free from Billy and Mandy.


	8. Chapter 8

Boogey still grumbled a bit to himself.

"Those children get in the way a lot, don't they?" A voice remarked to Boogey.

"Darn right they do!" said Boogey. "It's like they're fleas I can't get off my back!"

"I'd like to deal with someone myself... Especially those Schwartz siblings..." The voice replied.

"And who, should I ask, is making things interesting after my lowly defeat?" Boogey demanded.

"Oh... You could call me... A friend..." Maleficent said as she soon emerged from the darkness.

"And what exactly would you want with those snoopy little brats, anyway?" asked Boogey.

"I feel very interested in that Schwartz boy," Maleficent smirked a bit. "He has a potential I think that he might reach."

"Hm... Whatever." Boogey shrugged.

"But I thought maybe you and I could help each other out a little to get even with the meddling children in our lives." Maleficent replied.

Boogey scratched his chin. "Well... Alright, makes sense to me. Whaddya need me to do?" he asked.

"Just listen to what I have to tell you, and we'll get along just fine." Maleficent grinned a bit.

"Consider it done." Boogey smiled back.

Maleficent and Boogey soon shook hands.

"They call me The Boogeyman." Boogey smirked.

"I am Maleficent," Maleficent smirked back. "Mistress of Evil."

"Glad to meet'cha!" Boogey replied. "I think this will be the start of something wonderfully EVIL!"

"Quite..." Maleficent smirked. "This might be very good. More than we might think it will be."

And so they both laughed evilly, as an unholy partnership had been forged on that night. Some people shook chills down their spine as they were unaware of the upcoming horrors that would come with that partnership.

The End


End file.
